The Dark General
by AliasWithHorns
Summary: Davyn has served under Stryker for centuries as one of his most fierce and loyal soldiers and generals.But there dawns a new age when daimons may walk in the sun and Davyn finds a passion he would risk all for. Lemons and homosexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This fanfiction based on Sherrilyn Kenyon's characters from her Dark-Hunter series is very explicit. It involves homosexuality, sexual content and scenes that should not be read by anyone younger then sixteen. However, like my profile says I can't stop you, I'm just giving you fair warning. You've been warned, my conscience is eased. **

"Nah, man, you should have stayed!" José said eagerly, his ever present half laugh half smile making his face shine.

"Was it worth staying for?" George asked mildly, relaxing back against the couch.

"It was the shit! I mean, off the chain! The girls at that party, man … they were -" José was unable to articulate just what those girls were, but his hands carved out the shape of an hourglass in the air.

Alice, who was watching from the kitchen, laughed at her brother's best friend. José had been a constant part of their home life ever since they had moved to New Orleans, when she was ten and George was seven.

"That good, huh?" she asked, applying mayonnaise to her sandwich, José gave her a boyish grin.

"Not as good as you, Bonita."

"Ah, you are just too smooth there, boy" Alice chuckled, she'd been flirting like this with José from back when he was still playing with action men and wearing teddy bear pajamas.

"You know what they say about us Latinos," he wiggled his eyebrows lecherously and Alice grimaced.

"I know what they say about you in particular," Alice admonished, trying to enforce that authority that came with being three years older, unfortunately her mouth twitched.

José stood up and straightened his jacket sharply, "what can I say," he said smugly, "my reputation precedes me. I'm gonna split, my man."

George held up a tired fist which José touched his own too, as he was walking to the door he kissed his two fingers and touched them to Alice's cheek.

"Catch you later, chica."

"Yeah, yeah. Take it easy, hot stuff."

Alice waited until she heard the rumbling of an engine and the squeal of rubber, before moving into the living room to join George.

"That boy always drives too fast," she mumbled, sitting down in the chair opposite her brother, George didn't comment but stared dismally at the blank T.V screen.

"Work okay today?" she asked edgily after a pause.

"The computers went down over at that call centre."

"Ahh," Alice commented and put down her sandwich, she dusted the crumbs from her hands, "What happened this time?"

George reached into his pocket and drew out a wrinkled, balled up piece of paper, the kind you get in the office printer. He threw it at Alice who caught it in one hand, not giving a second thought to her amazing reflexes. She tried to un-scrunch the paper without ripping it; she had a feeling that it had been clenched so tightly in George's fist that it had become fused together; when it was open she smoothed it out over her knees and read. In the middle of the page was a poem written in neat block capitals:

GEORGY PORGY, PUDDING AND PIE

KISSED THE BOYS AND MADE THEM CRY

AND WHEN THE BOYS REFUSED TO PLAY

GEORGY RAPED THEM ANYWAY!

Underneath some mediocre artist had drawn an obscene, anime-like picture of two men copulating, the man behind who was drawn with a manic smile and huge eyes had an arrow pointing to him saying George Carraway. Alice ripped the note into pieces, her eyes stinging a little.

"You have to report them, George!" she hissed at him; George gave her a bored look.

"Why?" he said, "they're just ignorant assholes."

"Homophobic ignorant assholes," Alice corrected, "who are harassing you every time you go to fix their stupid computers!"

"I really don't care, Allie," George shrugged, but still looking sullen; "They're confused by me is all. I'm the guy that could be gay but they're not sure. Its only natural the macho, he-man types act this way."

"There is nothing natural about it -"

"Allie, I'm really not bothered. If I was I'd send a virus into their system and be done with it."

Alice stared at her brother in frustrated silence, how can he simply lie down and take abuse like this? He was being victimised whenever he went to fix those computers at that stupid call centre! Victimised by people who hadn't gotten enough of an education to work a job that required you to be qualified for more then sitting on your ass and talking into a phone.

"Then why are you so pissy?" Alice said finally.

"I'm not."

"You are you're quiet."

George just shrugged and refused to look at her and it was then that Alice felt it click into place. She looked out the window to the drive where José had departed, she sighed.

"You're going to have to tell him soon, Georgie," she ventured and George lifted his head from his hand and gave her a scathing look.

"No."

"Baby -"

"Alice, I can't tell him, okay?"

"Brian knows."

"Brian guessed, I didn't tell him."

"Whatever, it still doesn't matter to him. It won't matter to José, and it shouldn't matter to you."

"Alice, I'm not ashamed of it, okay," George said honestly, his voice reasonable and calm as usual. "I accepted that I was gay when I was still at school. That is not the problem here."

Alice nodded, her brother had 'come out' to her while he was still at high school, in fact, Alice attributed George's sexuality as the reason they were so close.

"I can't tell José, because I am not willing to lose my best friend over it."

"Oh, come on. José isn't a friend, he's family. He'd lie down in the road for you if you asked him to."

"You know how he is with girls -"

"How _he _is. What the hell has that got to do with anything? I think your selling him too short. What are you gonna do if you meet someone you're serious about?"

"That's unlikely to happen," George muttered sourly.

"Why?"

George sat up and leaned closer to Alice's chair, his elbows on his knees and an intense look on his face.

"Okay, here's the deal, Ally," he began as if explaining something very complex. "I like drinking beer, watching sports and have no interest in becoming America's next top model. I am a gay man forced into sexual isolation because I cannot stand a relationship with a man who corresponds to the gay stereotype. I won't find a partner because I like going to straight bars and hanging with straight friends, and were I to be approached by another man, I would then have to explain to my best friend that his best friend is a fucking faggot."

Alice bit into her sandwich and gave him a bored look, "I think you're over complicating things. Surely there are other gay guys around that don't like to dress up as Betty boop or act like Jack from Will and Grace? What about that Charlie guy you came home with once?"

"Don't ask."

"Don't you think your being a bit picky?"

"This coming from you?" George said indignantly, "you refuse to date men who are shorter then you, who listen to hardcore rock, who watch porn, who don't iron their jeans, who breathe too heavily … Need I continue?"

Alice opened her mouth to let him see the mushy white pulp on her tongue, George huffed out a breath and got up.

"See you later, Ally."

"Georgie," Alice said seriously, George looked over his shoulder, "everything will be fine."

George gave her a forced smile, "sure it will."

Alice put down her sandwich and watched George walk out the door and over to his car. She wasn't hungry anymore. If only she could find him what he was looking for, if only her unselfish, wonderful little brother could have what he wanted. But then he was in a race with the world that were all looking for love too. Damn, they were all looking for the hardest thing to find.

ooooooooOOOOooooooo

George walked out of Pandora's Box and waved to Tabitha threw the window, she didn't see since she had already begun to fiddle with the computer he had just fixed. Because she was a friend and one of the few people he knew were genuinely cool with his sexuality, he did her computer for free. No doubt by next week she will have crashed the thing again. As payment Tabitha always insisted on giving him something from her shop, this time it was a key ring with a buff guy on it. Wearing nothing but white briefs and a cowboy hat, he looked hot whilst striking a sexy pose. George turned the key ring over and laughed, Tabitha had stuck a picture Herbert the Pervert from Family Guy on it with _'For your dreams'_, written underneath. She had the weirdest sense of humour.

George was almost to his parked car when he smacked straight into someone, standing in the middle of the street. George latched on to an arm to steady himself and to also make sure that whoever it was didn't eat the dirt.

"Shit! Sorry, are you okay?" George looked up and his breath caught. He was struck dumb by the man before him; the guy was too handsome to be real. He was taller then George, which very likely made him about 6'6. His almost white blond hair looked like ivory silk in the sunlight and was combed back from his perfectly sculpted face, and secured at the nape of his neck with a brown leather cord. He looked aristocratically Grecian, arrogantly so, with a stubborn chin and proud forehead and straight nose.

"That's alright, I was in your way," the guy said in a deep, cultured voice. If George had been listening he would have detected a subtle trace of Greek in his accent. Strangely enough George was suddenly overwhelmed with the image of this guy wearing white briefs and a cowboy hat.

The man sent George's body into overdrive and two basic instincts of his waged violent war on each other. A part of him wanted to run to his car and drive straight home, where he could soak his blushing face in cold water, the other needed to stand in the man's presence a little bit longer. To hear him speak, perhaps to say his name. George cleared his throat and pushed all idiotic thoughts aside, he had only ever gotten anywhere by being practical and unemotional about things. He inwardly took a calming breath and allowed his body to settle down into his laid back demeanour once more.

"You're not lost, are you?" George asked politely and watched a little mesmerised when the man's perfectly shaped lips spread in a sexy half smirk.

"No, I'm not. I'm, ah … I'm just wandering," he answered, glancing over his shoulder, "perhaps you'd like to join me?"

George was pretty sure he had died and gone to heaven, a fair few dreams of his had started out in a very similar way. Needless to say in the dream he and his dream guy, usually Travis Fimmel, ended up in bed together.

"Err, sure. Why not?" George agreed, trying to sound casual.

oooooooooooooOOOOoooooooooooo

"Great," Davyn almost purred, he gestured with his arm to walk up the street and the man fell into step. Davyn licked his lips and discreetly inhaled the man's scent, his aftershave was nice and his neck looked warm and inviting.

"What's your name, filos?" Davyn said and the guy frowned at him.

"What did you just call me?" he asked, there was a spark of suspicion and intelligence in his eyes that Davyn knew shouldn't be so tempting, at least not on cattle.

"I called you friend," Davyn explained, "I'm Greek."

"I thought as much," the guy commented.

"Did you?"

The man smiled naturally bright and wide, "I can tell by your accent. I know a few Greek people."

"I see," Davyn murmured, "What did you say your name was?"

Again with that huge, natural smile, Davyn saw deep dimples gracing both cheeks and felt his gut clench hotly. "I didn't. But my name is George."

Davyn nodded, he wondered why he was even asking the name of his lunch, that's what this human was, wasn't he? He was lunch, cattle, food, sustenance. Not for Davyn of course, Davyn was secretly an Agkelos daimon, he never preyed on the innocent humans, he never had. Stryker would kick his ass all the way to Katoteros and back if he ever found out. When he thought about Davyn knew he was a complete contradiction, he was a ruthless Spathi warrior that would sacrifice all for the survival of his race, the strongest of the strong. Yet he refused to take an innocent life to sustain his own, he was Agkelos, considered the weakest of the weak in the daimon world. That's why the revelation that the consumption of a Dimmi soul was such a relief to him, he no longer had to trek through the human world hunting for his specific prey. As an Agkelos he had a strict diet and he always felt terrible guilt when he fed, after all even bad people have good in them, don't they? Even the drug addict, the dreg of society that he used to feed would be missed by someone surely? Humans were strange that way; they developed the weirdest attachments and the strongest loyalties to the worst things. Davyn felt that it was fates way of rewarding him for refusing to take an innocent life that the Dimmi blood allowed them to walk in daylight. Yeah, fuck you Apollo!

"And yours?" George prompted, his eyebrows raised in expectation, Davyn jerked from is thoughts and smiled, George blushed and Davyn wanted to lick his lips; what a handsome human this was.

"My name is Davyn," he said silkily and he heard the human's heart rate pick up, knew his temperature had zoomed a few degrees higher. Davyn did not understand why he felt a sense of triumph and satisfaction at knowing the human wanted him, mostly every human did, male - if they were so inclined - and female. What puzzled him most were the strange butterfly sensations he was getting in his gut, this man was a human, Davyn had never even contemplated taking a human before. Yes, he'd admired the beauty of some, he'd even been physically attracted to others he'd seen, but what he wanted from this human surpassed attraction. It had to. Why else would he invite him to walk with him, to spend time with him, obviously not to feed? So why indeed? This human had that kind of honey brown hair that should be ever so common and nondescript, yet … Davyn's fingers itched to reach out and touch it, to stroke his forefinger down the strands that hung longer at the front then they did at the back. Then he wanted to trail that finger over his temple, over the pale skin of his forehead, of his straight nose and over to the natural, startling blush of his cheek that made Davyn lust for the blood pumping through George's veins. Davyn wanted to touch his tongue to the very faint freckles that dashed over his nose, and to the dimples winking in his cheeks whilst moving his finger lower so it could trace his rosebud mouth, which should have looked out of place on a man but was in fact startlingly striking. It was also damned arousing when, in his fantasy, Davyn slipped his finger between those pert, naturally redden lips.

"You live around here?" Davyn asked to break the silence.

"Yeah, kinda. Do you?"

Davyn faked a small cough and run his tongue furtively over his fang, giving himself time to answer. "Yeah," he replied, "kind of."

George gave a small laugh, "you just move here?"

"I visit friends."

George wasn't sure how to respond to the short, unsure answers Davyn was giving him, he wondered briefly whether it was a language thing, was there a slight communication problem? But Davyn seemed to understand everything he was saying, so it didn't seem to be that. Perhaps the man, Davyn, had a shyness that always seemed to hinder George when it came to interacting with people he was attracted to. It didn't matter, George was far too attracted to Davyn to really care, he sensed that under that shyness could be someone he could like and get along well with, perhaps more. There was no doubt that Davyn was gay, even if the guy was the very embodiment of machoism, and could have any girl he wanted George was sure that his gay-dar was sensing his own kind approaching. Though perhaps Davyn was bisexual, a guy as good looking as he could have the best of both worlds, the thought made George sick. Strangely enough George would not be deterred from his next impulse; he squashed his inhibitions and turned to face Davyn.

"You know, if you ever wanted a tour of ole New Orleans," George exaggerated his accent until it came out 'Nawlins', Davyn laughed, "I could show you around."

"That would be nice, thanks George," Davyn murmured, George felt a thrill when he said his name in that lazy, seductive voice of his. "Good old southern hospitality, eh?"

"It's what I'm best at," George said a little shyly, wishing he could think of something funny or engaging to say. Davyn didn't seem to mind, he's tight lipped grin widened and George almost stumbled when he ran a blatantly sexual look all over George. It was so hot it was almost like a tangible touch and George felt a stirring south of his waist line.

"Have a drink with me," Davyn said abruptly, it was more of an order and George heard the authority in Davyn's voice.

"Are you in the army?" George said, the image of a soldier's uniform flashed through his mind, the sound of Davyn's voice barking orders … at him … in bed. Damn, he needed to get laid! Everything had an innuendo to it and was turning him on.

"Yes, I am," Davyn said without thinking, though it wasn't a lie, he was a warrior. A soldier. Davyn glanced up to the sky that wasn't velvety black, but robin egg blue, and he sighed. Being able to walk in the sun had changed everything; he relished everything about his life now. What struck a chord in Davyn more then anything else was that it now allowed him to be like a human, those he had watched and secretly envied for their normal lives, and hated for their complacency of their normalcy. It allowed him to be able to invite George for a drink; it allowed him the pleasure of becoming attracted to another person that was not eaten up with the bitterness of most Daimons. Nor the weariness of the immortals. George was … refreshing.

"Come for a drink with me?" Davyn politely asked this time rather then commanding him.

"Okay, you want my number?" George said briskly, he didn't play coy or shy; he was rather detached and unemotional as he said it, even though his mouth watered for a taste of Davyn. George regretted his detachment and tone of voice when Davyn raised an eyebrow, did he want him to play hard to get? Why did everyone want that? To George's surprise a mesmerising smile spread across Davyn's face, he was pleased.

"No," Davyn knew if George tried to phone him while he was at home, he wouldn't be able to reach him. "Let's be different, shall we? I'll meet you …" Davyn thought quickly, it was summer so the day lasted longer he'd get away with a later date. "Eight o clock? At Sanctuary bar? Ursulines Avenue?"

George was a little taken a back by the suggestion and wondered if the guy was leading him on, he stepped back and couldn't stop a sigh. Davyn was confused by the sudden change in George's mood, without a second thought he allowed himself to read George's mind. Davyn couldn't keep himself from smiling, humans were so insecure. Not like diamons, who were so high off their own ego they wouldn't possibly believe someone would dare stand them up. Most of the time, Davyn admitted, they were right, most diamons were gorgeous, so who would? Davyn stepped up in George's face and before George could step safely back slipped his hands up to cup George's neck.

George couldn't have stepped back even if Davyn's hands had not been anchoring him to the spot, the man was so overwhelming. George felt his breath stop and his heart hammer, he felt like he was going to pass out. He knew he was an okay looking guy but nothing he was would warrant a god like Davyn looking at him with such ravenous hunger in his gaze. The seductive smirk on Davyn's lips made George feel like Davyn was reading his thoughts, he told himself that was impossible just before Davyn lowered his head to George's and his world melted away when impossibly soft lips brushed against his once, twice and then captured them firmly enough for George to gasp with surprise. Davyn took advantage of this and leaped in with his tongue, he'd never been one for friendly pecks on the cheek or chaste brushes against the lips. When Davyn wanted to kiss a guy he let them know it, he moved in with force, his tongue duelling for dominance, George put up a more then valiant struggle then relinquished the control. Davyn moaned his appreciation before cupping George roughly by the nape of his neck and swapping the angle of his head. He was breathless and hot, excitement raced though his blood stream, making him turn the kiss rather brutal. George took everything Davyn had to give him, this excited Davyn more then anything, as dangerous as it was Davyn felt a thrill when George's tongue shaved so close to his fangs. Davyn manoeuvred his tongue skilfully in movements that mimicked sex, sending out a clear message to George telling him that should it get that far Davyn would fight for control. Davyn made an oath that it would definitely go that far, there was something about this human that was intoxicating. Perhaps it was his slightly serious look that said he didn't think much of those about him, then his unsure smile that showed the warmth underneath.

The movement of the tongue and the passion of the kiss had George gasping, it also had him stirring in his pants, he could feel himself getting a semi and he knew had he not been so overwhelmed he would have blushed. Perhaps he already was. Davyn made his masterful tongue do something wicked and George hitched his breath at his next thought.

_He's fucking my mouth!_

The thought turned George's semi into full on arousal and he heard Davyn laugh, he didn't know at what but he didn't care. All George knew was that he had experienced the fastest hard on from nothing but a kiss, in all his experience with other men, none had been able to do this to him. To make him feel like he wanted to release himself in his pants, then pull this guy to the ground where they stood and let their bodies take over from there.

Davyn pulled back gasping, he still hung on to George's neck and he let his own head hang from his shoulders. He raised his head and groaned at seeing George's lips wet and swollen, his chin red with a rash caused by Davyn's stubble. Davyn loosened his hands on George's neck and throat, he gave him one, two, three small, slippery kisses before pulling away from him, Davyn couldn't keep from touching him though, he ran a finger over the redness on George's neck.

"I think I've bruised you?" Davyn panted and was delighted and shocked when George shrugged.

"Its okay, I can take it." Davyn barely concealed his fangs he smiled so wide. Davyn had been alive so long he could judge aspects of a person's character within minutes; he saw that George was perhaps not a pain freak but he sensed that the underlying passion in him was likely to make him very dirty in bed. Davyn's arousal was so hard now it hurt and he laughed, running a hand over his hair.

"Are you going to be there?" Davyn asked expectantly, he phrased the question almost like a dare, George's face slid back into its serious expression though there was awe shining through his expressive eyes.

"Without a doubt." Screw playing hard to get, George thought and gave Davyn a smile that was utterly sexual to Davyn's mind.

"I'd like to carry this on," Davyn breathed, "but I have somewhere I need to be. I'll see you tonight."

"Tonight," George agreed and watched Davyn disappear down the street, George's heart pumped wildly when Davyn turned and gave him a smile that made his cock twitch. George blew out a breath and leaned back against the wall once Davyn had fully disappeared, he couldn't believe what had just happened. George cast a look around him, glad that they were in a deserted part of the area, more or less in an alley way or the mouth of it. He'd just kissed a guy he didn't know in broad daylight in the middle of the street, it was madness. George had always been a rather conservative person, he was a serious person, not one to let impulse rule over reason and logic. But Davyn had made George's well ordered mind go like a T.V screen with a blown fuse, he'd blanked out anything logical and just let Davyn's wild tongue continue to blow all his fuses. George tried to hide his smile as he moved back to where his car was parked … he could not wait for tonight!

ooooooooOOOOoooooooo

Davyn came through the bolt hole quietly and serenely even though his body was raging, knowing it would not do for his men to see their commander and right hand of their leader to be anything but calm. He walked through the sparse scattering of men, ever since the revelations that Dimmi blood could allow them to walk in sunlight the halls of Kalosis were hardly ever full. His Spathi kin were enjoying that which had been denied to them for centuries, some of the elder Spathi like Davyn and their leader, Stryker had been alive before the curse and knew the value of what they had lost when Apollo threw a hissy fit. Davyn knew that he should report to Stryker and let him know he was back within the Atlantean hell realm where Apollymi offered them refuge all those centuries ago but he wanted some time alone. The image of George's ravished lips came to his mind and Davyn found himself panting through his mouth as he walked down the hall to his quarters. A part of him was a little confused, Davyn had known for centuries that he had been attracted to men rather then women so that was not what was bothering him. In the daimon world where most if not all the Spathi's had descended or were born in ancient Greece, a diamon's sexual preferences never cast a stain on his reputation as a warrior of worth or the ability to wield a sword. Most of them came from ancient Greece where it was common place for men to have kept young boys as love slaves; the years away from their wives at war caused the soldiers to turn to each other for their carnal pleasure. Davyn remembered his own time back in Greece when he'd had a great number of lovers, both in and out of his regiment; they ranged from politicians to generals. Davyn grimaced; he had been quite a slut over the years. Yet no one had ever, _ever_, made such an impact on his body and mind as George had. He couldn't place what it was about the guy that made him so hot for him; the guy was human for Apollo's sake!

_But that kiss …_

Davyn wanted to find Medea, Stryker's daughter and his new best friend, and tell her about George. Being gay didn't automatically make Davyn a woman and give him the need to gossip like one, but he didn't need to worry about that with Medea. Since she had come to live with her mother and father here they had grown close, close enough for Davyn to share this with her, however it occurred to him that though Medea had no real love for her father she might let something slip to her mother. Davyn didn't want hi leader finding out how much he was feeling this human, especially with how much Stryker despised them.

Davyn went into his quarters and closed the door, he stretched and drew his t-shirt over his head, he caught sight of himself in the mirror by the wall and noted with a rush of excitement that his own lips were a little swollen. He was glad now that he'd not gone with his initial idea to go straight to Stryker; his leader was an observant man and would have noted that Davyn looked as if someone had tried to suck his face off. That thought made him grin naughtily at his reflection, he thought of how George had tried to fight him for control and lost, how he'd seen the hopelessness of fighting Davyn's skill and passion and submitted. Davyn could not wait to have George submitting to him in a whole new way, one that required more then their lips, there was no doubt to Davyn that their relationship, brief or long, would go that way. He would have George, the pumping of his heart at the thought of the guy's face told him so, as did the constant ache in his cock. Davyn yawned and went to the side board where a basin and pitcher sat, rather old fashion but then he didn't like to move completely with the times. Giving his face a quick wash and wetting his hair, Davyn stripped off the rest of his clothes and crawled into bed. Centuries of sleeping in the day time couldn't simply be discarded at the drop of a hat; this was like the early hours of the morning for an average human. Davyn lay on his back and stared up at his mirrored ceiling and examined his body with pride, knowing he was both everything a woman and a gay man would want in a sexual partner. He could do sexual, Davyn thought, but he didn't do dates, he didn't do jokes or real personality. The only reason he'd asked George out was because he knew he'd never get to sleep with him without one, George was unfortunately not a whore. Yet Davyn had to admit there was something about that he rather liked, it was like a chase. Davyn wanted George; after they'd been together he could say goodbye to him with a cheery wave, but without tasting him Davyn would feel like his body was forever aching for a release inside of him. It had been a long time since Davyn had wanted someone this bad physically, he intended to have him, Davyn tried not to deny himself anything.

Davyn watched his reflection sweep his hand over his smooth, hairless chest, down his stomach feeling his ripped abs, gained over a couple of lifetimes of battles and work outs. Davyn folded his other arm under his head still watching his reflection; his manly hand swooped down over his abdomen and captured his hard cock in his hand. He remembered back to earlier that day, of kissing George, instead of pulling away Davyn pictured himself pulling George closer, of running his hands down George's back and gripping his ass firmly in his hands and hearing George's gasp of aroused surprise. Davyn stroked himself slowly letting his fantasy continue, of him making George breathless with need, of George begging him explicitly for him to assuage those needs. Davyn bit his lip leaving fang dents in his bottom lip, his eyes were hooded as he watched his hand pleasure himself, sweat broke out on his body and he could not stop a half gasp half groan escaping his mouth. His hand quickened, slipping down to touch and cup his balls, Davyn hissed when he did this, his heels digging in hard to the mattress as a shock wave of pleasure zinged through his body. He felt the boiling liquids fill his smooth shaft as he imagined George coming victim to his extreme sexual desires. Davyn heard the door to his room open and turned his head but did not stop his hand, daimons were not creatures of modesty even if they had developed the human tendency for privacy, Nikolas sauntered in. Nikolas was the known slut of the Spathis, he did anything that was breathing, a decent soldier and cunning, he made a fair warrior but Davyn used him when he was particularly in need for a fuck.

"Hmm," Nikolas purred licking his lips, "such a lonely way to spend the day, Davyn."

Nikolas moved towards the bed and placed one knee upon it as his gaze ate hungrily at Davyn's large cock. Nikolas licked his bottom lip again, he had been under Davyn's pounding body enough to know Davyn was a creature of turbulent passion, he also knew it was the only reason he hadn't had his ass kicked to Iceland and back for coming into his quarters uninvited. Nikolas took a chance, seeing that Davyn was so deeply into his throes, he let his hand travel up Davyn's outstretched leg, Davyn gave a little groan.

"Spending yourself on cold sheets," Nikolas continued, watching avidly as Davyn's cock became coated in its own wetness; Nikolas reached out his hand and took Davyn's swollen, heavy balls in his hands. Davyn cried out as if in pain, watching Nikolas but seeing George, knowing it was Nikolas but wanting it to be George. "You haven't been generous with yourself of late, Davyn. Haven't given your soldiers any mouthfuls for a while. We wondered if you've become soft."

Nikolas's eyes paused on Davyn's cock that he still worked not bothering to listen to Nikolas's drabble. Nikolas moved his hand closer and quick as a flash Davyn took hold of a handful of the daimons long, straggly blond hair, he twisted it viciously in his grasp. Nikolas cried out in pain and Davyn smiled.

"Weakling!" Davyn snarled with disgust, he pulled Nikolas's head lower, "use your mouth!" Davyn commanded him and Nikolas was only too eager to serve, he set his fleshy lips around Davyn's broad, sensitive head. Davyn opened his mouth wide and let out a noiseless gasp; Nikolas moved his head and worked his mouth in only a practiced whore could. Davyn felt Nikolas's hands climbing his thighs and pulled tighter on his hair.

"Don't touch me!" Davyn bit out, thrusting himself deep into Nikolas's mouth, "keep your hands off me!"

Nikolas did as he was told and continued to administer to Davyn, swirling his tongue and sucking him hard. Finally, while thinking of doing something to George that would likely have him posted as perverted, Davyn released into Nikolas's mouth, holding the back of Nikolas's head to him so the man would be forced to take all Davyn pumped out of himself and into Nikolas's mouth. Davyn pulled Nikolas off of him, not missing the gleam of anticipation in Nikolas's eyes, he wanted to be fucked and he wanted it hard, Davyn despised the kind of weakness Nikolas displayed. It was a weakness of the body that he constantly sought carnal satisfaction, and it therefore made his mind weak also. Davyn turned Nikolas around and without preamble bit deeply into Nikolas's neck, he took no blood and he didn't penetrate Nikolas in any way, it was purely for the satisfaction of causing pain and warning Nikolas away from him. He threw Nikolas from him and he hit the floor skidding a little way, he glared up at Davyn with hatred while Davyn gently wiped the blood from his lips.

"You selfish bastard!" Nikolas sneered, "you fucking prick!"

Davyn came up off the bed and Nikolas crawled away as fast as he could. "Remember your talking to your fucking Captain, whore!" Davyn snarled, "make the mistake of looking at me the wrong way again and you'll die. In front of everyone!"

Nikolas ran from the room leaving Davyn naked and alone, he felt drained in the way coming always made a man feel, but he'd come into Nikolas's mouth not George's. He wanted George, Davyn felt himself harden again, he had to have him tonight.

ooooooOOOOOoooooo

"Where are you going?"

George turned to see Alice leaning against the jamb of his room's en suite bathroom door, she looked suspicious and amused. George worked his lips trying to hide a smile while he worked cream into the skin of his smooth chest and pecs.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" George answered in his trade mark, emotionless voice. Alice didn't take this as the rhetorical question it was meant to be and pushed herself away from the door frame, looking amused and triumphant.

"It looks to me like your tarting yourself up for something. Or someone," she added pointedly, George refused to answer but carried on creaming his body and freshly shaven face.

"Is it someone I know?" Alice asked, George knew she was trying to be casual about the whole thing but he also knew that his noisy big sister hated being in the dark for long. Besides she was his closest confidant, even closer then Tabby or José, and it was the first time she'd ever seen him put so much care into his appearance for a date.

"No," George said shortly and Alice nodded.

"Does he live around here?" George shook his head.

"What's his name?" George shrugged, and Alice stomped her foot.

"Tell me!" she whined, "it is my right as your big sister and carer to know who has got my little brother fluffing himself up!"

"I am not fluffing myself," George rolled his eyes, he had little time for Alice's exaggerations.

"I can't believe you won't tell me," she groused and George shrugged again, he took a step back and admired himself in the mirror, he wore nothing but a fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist. George glanced over at Alice, he wanted her gone so he could have some time for himself, he wanted to just chill naked in his room for a while so when he dressed he wouldn't be sweaty and irritable. Plus George found his thoughts continually drifting back to Davyn, the mysterious Greek stranger, who's unorthodox dating rituals excited George as much as he felt threatened by them. Davyn had demonstrated today that he had been prepared the take George in the street had he let him, yet he'd pulled back and asked George on a date. The man's actions contradicted his body, there was blatant need and want for sex in Davyn's eyes today, and George would have felt hard pressed to deny him, yet he'd actually asked George on a date.

"Are you going to be coming home tonight?" George asked Alice in a level voice, he could practically see the filthy thoughts going through Alice's mind and they showed in her wicked grin. "You know what I mean," George said showing the first sign of the impatience in his nature. Alice simply laughed at him.

"No, I doubt I'll be home early enough to interrupt …" she paused for effect and George sent her a dirty look over his shoulder, "anything."

"Good," he muttered before turning his back to the mirror and leaning against the sink, "where do you go all night? I mean, its not as if you have a boyfriend."

Alice generally didn't come home until early hours of the morning most weekends and sometimes her friends simply phones up out of the blue and she'd be off with them partying and coming home looking wrecked. George found it hard to believe his sister was simply fucking any guy she saw in the clubs, it just wasn't the way she was. It wasn't the way George was, well not until today anyway, he found it hard to think of how he was going to manage to resist Davyn's great good looks, foreign charm and extreme magnetic sexual pull. Then again, did he want to resist? And that was what scared him, George wished he could talk about it to someone but the only person who he really wanted to speak to was Alice, but there were only so many things you could tell a sister. Though if all went well he'd talk to her about it after 'it'.

"Out," Alice said vaguely and moved towards the door, she paused to look back at him with a happy smile. "Have a good time, okay? Just be careful."

"Always am," George said with a ghost of a smile, his sister's love was something he sometimes took for granted but right then he heard her words and was warmed by them. "Don't leave your dirty panties around!"

"Tramp!" she called back and shut his bedroom door firmly, George let his mouth relax into a real smile and turned back to the mirror and studied his reflection. Ever since he was young he'd taken care in his appearance, he went to the gym regularly and though he used a car for work, nine times out of ten he'd walk to the grocery store rather then drive. He ate well, drank occasionally, had never taken drugs - George felt a prickle of embarrassment, didn't that make him rather boring?

George studied his common coloured hair and his bluish grey eyes, he was a little on the pale side but that was because they had just come out of winter and he wasn't into using fake tan. He imagined his hand next to Davyn's, the guy had a natural honey tone complexion as well as being the buffest man alive. George knew he had a good body and his face was okay, but he wasn't the greatest looking guy in New Orleans, he couldn't really understand why Davyn wanted him, surely he could have any guy he wanted. George walked into his bedroom, stripping off his towel and laid naked on his bed, the bathroom had been a little steamed and hot so he leant over to switch the fan on. Davyn could have any guy he wanted, he very likely had every guy he wanted, what would he do when he found out George was as inexperienced as he was? Would it turn him off? Very likely. George hand rested on his thigh but as thoughts of Davyn turned sexual he moved it to his cock, the images flickering behind his closed eyes caused a surge of blood into his groin and George was pumping himself hard.

Davyn was on his knees in front of George, George imagined Davyn's tongue swirling around the head of his cock, he watched Davyn suck his whole length into his mouth only to relinquish it so he could tongue George's balls. George was tugging hard at his cock and thrusting against his hand, he bit his lips and turned over on to his side, his body scrunching up as he felt the tightening in his balls which his other hand played with. George exploded suddenly, his shout muffled by turning his mouth into his pillow, he released on to his sheets and over his body, George worked the warm come around his semi half cock and then run his hand over his stomach and chest were he was smeared. George panted gently as he got up from the bed and moved towards the bathroom again.

oooooooooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooooooooooo

Davyn was knew he was early as he sauntered through the doors of Sanctuary, he immediately felt the predatory stares of the women and the appraising ones of the Weres. He chose a table in the corner where it was dark and secluded and waited for a waitress to approach him, as she made her way over swinging her hips for all she was worth, she was stopped by a Were. Davyn wasn't familiar with any Were-Hunters, although they were considered by Apollites as cousins. Most of the time the Were-Hunter community chose to stay out of the goings on between daimons and Apollites, however the Peltiers of the Sanctuary in New Orleans were known for habitually lending a hand to the Dark-Hunters. Plus with many of the pathetic civilian daimons now taking their chances and feeding on the Were cubs, it had broken the shaky relationship between them. The blond Were made his way over and Davyn eyed the six foot something frame of pure muscle and hostility.

"What can I get you?" the Were asked and Davyn gave him a cold smile, the Were might think he was tough but he'd never faced down a true Spathi.

"Got any O negative?" Davyn said with a laugh and watched with glee when the Were's face hardened.

"You know the laws, ink blot!" the Were snapped, "we find any dead in our club or our neighbourhood, we'll send Acheron out after you himself. Especially if its one of our human staff."

Davyn gave a smooth, beautiful laugh, "I don't think Acheron jumps when you call, little cub."

"Perhaps not," the Were remarked, "but a lot of people around here owe us favours. You may think you're good, but you're never as good as a clan of bears. You remember that." The bear stepped back and then said once again. "What are you having?"

"Warning heeded," Davyn said with a casual grin that showed the tip of his fang, "and I'll have a bud."

The bear nodded and was a bout to move away when Davyn couldn't resist one final comment. "Word of the wise, bear. You might be what goes bump in the night for humans, but I am what comes after you, and believe me there is nothing worse then that."

The bear snorted as if he didn't believe a word of what Davyn had said, Davyn let it go and sat back in his seat. Feeling like their warning was duly noted the bears felt it safe to send his beer over with one of the human waitresses. She gave him a flirtatious look which Davyn ignored, it usually made him laugh when women tried so hard to make him notice them. Most of the time it didn't occur to them that a guy as good looking as he would be gay, instead they went to any and all lengths to turn his head and sway him from his obvious devotion to the girlfriend they imagined him having. Yeah, sisters really stick together, don't they?

Davyn thought briefly about Stryker's orders, and if he took Stryker's words literally he wasn't necessarily disobeying them. Stryker had merely pointed out that leaving Kalosis alone would be a bad idea now that the Dimmi had cottoned on that they were hunting them, their ranks couldn't afford to be depleted. However, Stryker hadn't forbidden them to leave the Atlantean hell realm, he had merely disobeyed them from battling the Dimmi until he gave specific orders. Zolan, Stryker's other general, had said he would cover for Davyn for a little while, at least until dawn.

Davyn looked up as the doors to Sanctuary came open, his heart picked up a few beats when George walked through them, George stood a moment scanning the room before their eyes locked. George moved through the crowd and Davyn saw that more then a few women glanced at him also, Davyn licked his lips, this guy was all his. Racking his brain quickly for something to say, Davyn waited for George to get to the table.

"Hey," George said, taking his seat a little awkwardly as if waiting for Davyn to object to it.

"I wondered if you'd turn up," Davyn said with a grin.

"Why wouldn't I?" George said casually and Davyn's grin widened.

"Perhaps because you wondered whether I would."

George paused for a moment, thinking that Davyn was unbelievably astute and very forthright with his thoughts.

"Well, I like to give people the benefit of the doubt," George gave Davyn a quick smile before motioning to the waitress.

"What would you have done if I hadn't been here?" Davyn wondered aloud and George gave him a quizzical look. George did not pander to people's egos and he wasn't making exceptions for anyone, even Davyn the sex god.

"I'd have spoken to some of the guys I know at the bar," George replied, not that he knew any of them particularly well, just a few who he had become acquainted with through Tabby. George cringed when Davyn raised an eyebrow. "I hope that didn't sound as if I'm not bothered?"

"I like to call it resourceful," there was admiration in Davyn's voice as well as a healthy dose of lust. The waitress came over and took the order, all the while George shifted under Davyn's intense stare. Even while they were speaking the guy did not take his eyes off George, and George could tell as if he could read Davyn's mind that Davyn planned to take him tonight, whether George wanted it or not. George's only thought was that it was lucky he not only wanted it, but felt like he needed it. The pair slipped into a silence that was uncomfortable on George's part though Davyn simply sat and stared at his prey, the waitress deposited the bud in front of George who sipped it. Davyn leant forward placing his elbows on the table and lowering his voice, their eyes locked.

"Did you think of me today?" Davyn murmured in a hoarse voice, George held the beer in his mouth and lowered the bottle very, very slowly, he gulped the liquid down unable to take his eyes from Davyn's blue ones.

"Yes," George said a little breathlessly, "yes, I did."

Davyn smiled triumphantly and leaned back, "I thought of you."

"Did you?"

"um hmm," Davyn licked his bottom lip before taking another sip of his beer, George wanted to shake his head to disperse the sudden fantasy of Davyn tonguing the top of the bottle as if it were something else entirely. Blushing, George looked away and cleared his throat, when he looked back at his date, Davyn was grinning widely with a twinkle in his eye.

"So you're in the army?" George tried to take his mind away from Davyn overwhelming sexual presence, and tried to bring conversation back to the normal or mundane.

"Yes, I am."

"Are you on leave here or …?"

"I could be called back at any moment," Davyn asked as truthfully as possible, too many lies made too many complications. Besides why lie? Davyn only wanted enough conversation to coax George on to his back and giving him some fun.

"Are you posted in Iraq or Afghanistan?" George asked genuinely interested in Davyn's life, it made Davyn seem more down to earth knowing that he wasn't purely a decorative pretty boy and that he actually did something useful with his life. Not just useful but brave, admirable and heroic, that shouldn't have been a turn on for George but it was. And as for the pretty boy comment, there was nothing pretty or boyish about Davyn he was all man.

"I'm not part of the American forces," Davyn said enigmatically and George arched a brow.

"Greek?" George asked and Davyn took a long draught of his beer before saying, "something like that."

George raised an eyebrow and wondered if he was being duped here, "what rank are you?"

"I am a general," Davyn said and George snorted and shook his head, Davyn paused when George gave a disappointed sigh and fiddled with the label on his bottle.

"Something wrong?" Davyn inquired and George sent him a slightly condescending look.

"Look, I don't appreciate being lied to."

Davyn frowned, "And I've done that how?"

"Davyn, you're what? Twenty-two, twenty three? I might just be a computer geek but I know the chances of you being a general at that age is slim and nil. So please don't insult my intelligence."

Davyn was taken aback by George's ability to reprimand someone sharply without raising his voice or insulting them. In his world when you gave someone an order it was usually in a tone that suggested you'd seen better looking dog shit on the street. He realised that being completely honest with George wasn't going to get him very far, some things that were true weren't necessarily going to be valid in George's world.

"Is it so unbelievable?" Davyn asked, his face growing completely serious, he saw with satisfaction that George's face flickered, he was doubting himself.

"Well, generally speaking most men in the army -"

"Have you ever been in the army?" Davyn cut him over sharply and George frowned.

"Well, no -"

Davyn cleared his throat pointedly and George blushed adorably, they were silent for a moment where George seemed to silently debate with himself.

"I apologise," George said finally, Davyn couldn't help but give him a gloating smile, "I was wrong."

Davyn paused and raised an expectant eyebrow. "you're not getting anymore then that!" George snarled and Davyn barked out a laugh.

"You're so prickly," Davyn laughed and George looked uncomfortable.

"I made an assumption and misjudged you," George relented, "for a person that is regularly met with assumption I abhor it."

"You know what they say about assume?" Davyn said and George found himself smiling at the typical old joke.

"It makes an ass out of u and me," they said together, they grinned at each other and George broke the intense connection by dropping his gaze to his beer.

"What do people assume about you?" Davyn asked curiously and George's smile took on a cynical look. Davyn wasn't sure which he found more sexy George's controlled, stoic, slightly cynical side or his blushing, innocent, rather unsure one.

"That I'm a shy virgin or I'm the garden variety fag," George said in a monotone, Davyn let out a crack of laughter, he couldn't believe how genuinely amusing he found the sexy little human. Both his prickly and soft side was one he'd like to sample, Davyn found his fantasies alternating between taking the hard edged George and the pliant, submissive one, Davyn's erection gave a twitch.

"Do they really? You don't act gay."

"I know," George said with a droll look, Davyn signalled for another round. "What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"You don't act gay, you certainly don't look it. So what assumptions do you get?"

"Err … that I'm completely cold. That I don't want any type of relationship -"

"That you're a slut?" George supplied again with the sexy cynical edge, Davyn smirked, "exactly."

George looked down at the table wondering whether to voice his next question. "Are you looking for a relationship?"

Davyn felt his heart rate pick up with excitement, this is where he would reel him in. "Doesn't everyone?"

"Not everyone," George remarked.

"Don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

Davyn gave a pause and wondered whether to go ahead with stringing the poor human along, Davyn only wanted to tumble him in between the sheets. But fortunately or unfortunately, whichever may be the case, Davyn could not push the image of George spread out for his mercy out of his mind. He leant forward and slipped his hand on to George's thigh under the table, he felt George twitch but the human gave no facial indication to have felt anything.

"When you thought about me today?"

"Yes?" George felt himself begin to shake with anticipation and, dare he admit it, fear.

"Did you come hard?" George felt his throat go dry and he was unable to form words for a moment or so, the fear held him in a trance. What should he say? Should he admit that yes, he'd had one of the best orgasms he's had for a long time? Or should he play it cool? George shook off his hang ups, he anted someone to pluck his cherry once and for all, he'd like to have known Davyn for a little while before he did this but right now the pulsing in his cock was so painful it felt like the head was about to explode.

"Yeah, I did. Did you?"

Davyn arched a brow and in answer moved his hand up higher to cup George's hard bulge, George sucked his breath in sharply.

"How far away do you live?" Davyn murmured, staring deeply into George's eyes, Davyn felt his skin heat with anticipation.

"Five minutes," George croaked, Davyn stood up with an expectant look at George, George followed suit and when the waitress came over with their other beers Davyn flicked her a twenty and marched George out the doors.

**The next chapter will feature several lemon scenes, be aware of this before you read.**


	2. Chapter 2

Davyn followed George up the front steps to his house, he was feeling extremely aroused by the time they had arrived. The quick grope under the table in Sanctuary had not lessened the fire in Davyn's groin; in fact he was friskier now then he had ever been. George slotted the key into the door and Davyn couldn't help himself, he pressed himself flush against George's back, feeling and hearing George's shocked gasp. Davyn circled George's waist with his arms and let his hands settle firmly on George's hips, George's breathing turned to a staccato pant and Davyn felt naughtier then ever. He rubbed his erection firmly against George's tight buttocks, using the grip he had on his hips to pull him back on to his groin, Davyn moved one of his hands further down and rubbed George's stiff member through the material of his pants. Davyn's hands tightened on him and thrust forward, making George elicit a noise of sexual want and desperation, Davyn smiled and licked at George's ear, and feeling rebellious scraped one fang down the outer shell.

"I would fuck you at the front door," Davyn's panting breath hit George's ear softly, his voice like a ream of silk. "But I've got the feeling this won't be over quickly."

George 'hmmed' in agreement and Davyn chuckled softly, his hand on George's crotch rubbing insistently, "aren't you going to open the door?"

The door swung open and Davyn allowed his hands to fall away from George's body, his fingertips brushing him intimately as they went. George stepped forward into the house, feeling his heartbeat painfully, fear and arousal causing his skin to heat up, Davyn followed closely, kicking the door gently shut. They stared at each other for a moment and George backed up a step, Davyn arched a brow, George backed up another and another, until his heel hit the bottom stair. Davyn moved forward, he was surprised he could actually walk with how heavy his balls felt hanging between his legs and the way his cock strained on the material of his pants. Davyn pushed up to George until their chests met, he slipped his hand down to twine his fingers with George's, Davyn ascended the stairs with George behind him, though he wouldn't be so for long.

George walked into his bedroom behind Davyn, he wasn't sure how Davyn knew where his room was but he didn't care, all he could think of was relieving the terrible ache in his cock. Of having his cherry popped and being fucked by a guy that looked like Davyn, in reality not his dreams. George closed the door and Davyn pounced as soon as he heard the snap of the lock, he held George by the nape of the neck and crushed his lips on to his mouth, George opened willingly and was beaten down by Davyn's tongue, so the general could take control. Davyn felt a rush of blood make his cock jerk when George's mouth trembled under his own, Davyn broke free of George's lips and trailed his mouth over his cheek and then down to his neck. George cupped the back of Davyn's head and pressed him closer, Davyn knew that should George find out what he was the last thing he would do would be to press him closer to his pulse. Davyn swirled his tongue over the pounding area and let his fangs graze it firmly, George gasped and jumped, Davyn felt a thrill of sexual excitement, George had felt his fang. He ached to sink his teeth into George's virgin flesh but he refrained and pulled at George's shirt, to get access at unexplored skin. Buttons pinged in all directions but Davyn didn't notice; he was fixated on the taste of George's skin and the way his pecs twitched and flexed with nerves. His skin was soft and smooth the way Davyn liked his bed partners, it was also warm and flushed testing Davyn's will power terribly. Davyn slipped his hands through the hanging tails of the shirt and brushed over the base of George's spine with firm confident hands. George had no experience with what Davyn was doing to him; all he knew was that the sensations were causing him to make noises he'd never made in his life. Davyn moved back up to tongue George's neck and swept his hands down to George's ass, it was plump and soft like that of a woman's, so different to the rest of his hard masculine body. Davyn worked his hands under the waist band of George's pants and splayed his hands over the peach like cheeks of his ass, he squeezed hard making George cry out.

"You like that?"

George made a noise at the back of his throat which Davyn took for yes, Davyn removed his hands from George's trousers and brought them around the front where he rapidly unzipped George's fly. Davyn's hands grew rough as he stripped the clothes from George's body; he nearly came in his pants at the sight of George standing nude before him. Davyn walked slowly around George in a circle running his forefinger over the plump rise of his buttock, slowly Davyn's hands went to his own clothes and he stripped in front of George's wide eyes, proud that his long, thick cock was thrusting out and leaking, begging for action. His eyes travelled further up Davyn's body and noticed four pink tear drop tattoos on his right pectoral, it was the only hint of femininity that George had ever seen on Davyn, and even then he wore it well.

Davyn took George's hand in his and led him to the bed, Davyn noticed that George's breathing picked up with nerves but Davyn was beyond caring, he was in desperate need of wild release. Davyn pressed his hands to George's hard chest and pushed, George fell back obediently just the way Davyn liked, in fact George's willingness to submit was making the 'dom master' in Davyn come to the forefront. However, Davyn thought wryly, he was just introducing the poor boy to his passions; he wouldn't make him do anything like that yet. Davyn was oblivious to the fact that he was now thinking in a long term way about George. George lay crossways on the bed, he scooted up a little and gulped nervously, Davyn stood back to let his eyes roam his toy. Reaching out a single finger Davyn touched the leaking tip of George's cock, George's body arched automatically and groaned. Davyn wasted no time and lay himself between George's pale thighs, he kept himself levered up on his arms and swung his hips back and forth, rubbing their straining erections against each other. They both moaned at the exquisite torture, George's hips rose of their own accord, he wanted a good fucking; Davyn thought wickedly as he leant down and flicked his tongue over George's nipples. Davyn closed his mouth over the pert, cherry-esque nub and sucked hard, it was almost painful to George who cried out not knowing whether he wanted Davyn to stop or do it even harder. Davyn wanted desperately to sink in his fangs but refrained as he nipped and then trailed his tongue across George's breastbone to his other nipple, he circled the other nub in his drool and gave it a sharper nip, George made a yelp like noise. The noise satisfied Davyn sense of sadism for now and he began to push himself down George's body, George's slicked wet erection sliding up Davyn's stomach, then over his chest, then sweeping over Davyn's throat and Adams apple and finally touching Davyn's lips. All the while George whimpered and hissed out his pleasure and pain, Davyn kissed the bulbous, pink, moist tip before he grinned.

"Are you aching for me, George?" Davyn asked, George was in a place beyond words and merely made a straggled sound that Davyn knew was a yes. "Where, perhaps? Here?"

Davyn rubbed his fingertip in a circular motion over the tip of George's cock, George cried out loudly. "Here?" His fingertip moved down and pressed on George's balls, George pulled his knees up, unconsciously opening himself up for Davyn's gaze; Davyn licked his lips before he slipped the finger between the two, peachy twin globes. He was careful to keep his finger from penetrating, wanting to elongate the torture and ecstasy, the noises George was making were making Davyn's fangs ache to feed on him, Davyn eyes George's straining cock, he knew where he wanted to feed.

Taking his finger out and swirling his tongue around it Davyn met George's eyes, they were full of sexual need and lust, but the thing that caused Davyn's cock to pulse was the hefty dose of fear that was coating the boy's entire body. Davyn gripped him firmly at the base of his cock, keeping their eyes locked; he leant his head down and moved his tongue slowly out of his mouth to touch its tip lightly to the bead of moisture on the pulsing, red cock head. George moaned and closed his eyes; Davyn squeezed him enough to have George's eyes flying open frantically.

"You look at me while I suck you!" Davyn growled his order and was satisfied when George gulped and nodded. Davyn tortured George by kissing and licking the tip before trailing his tongue down the long, thick, veined shaft, dipping the tip of his tongue into the black curls to taste the base. Davyn pulled back and settled his mouth over George's sex; he wasn't kind about it either. He sucked the entire length into his mouth then pulled back allowing his teeth to scrape just firm enough to have George gasping; Davyn popped the cock out of his mouth so he could stare at it slick with his drool. He licked his lips before he returned to it and took it all into his mouth, making it wetter and slicker, making it throb until he was at the tip again. Davyn allowed his fangs to play a small part but he never gripped and he never bit down, instead he focused his tongue in lapping up George's sticky flow. George had never had someone do this to him before, neither woman nor man, Davyn had a torturous mouth, he coated George's cock in his salvia, drawing on it then pushing at it and repeating the process but never losing that fantastic suction that had George arching his back and widening his thighs. Davyn throat accommodated him creating the sensation of being swallowed; George's shoulders pressed into the mattress and his heels did the same while he gripped the sheets. Davyn continued to ride him with his mouth while his hand found his balls, Davyn cupped and massaged them while his middle finger found his perineum and pressed hard against it, it heightened George's pleasure until he felt like crying out for mercy. Taking encouragement from that Davyn let his finger play around the sensitive outer edges of the hole behind, Davyn's stroking sucks on his cock became tighter and faster never losing his rhythm. Davyn's eyes watched George's chest heave and his hips work against his lips, while a thin sheen of sweat coated both their bodies, from exertion and restraint. The probing finger was now gently entering the hole, but their was no pain for George only extreme pleasure, he wanted to shout to the rooftops that he had finally made it half way to having his virginity taken from him. George's frantic movements of his body slowed but Davyn's did not, and while George's body grew rigid Davyn maintained his concentration knowing George was near his orgasm. George's cock grew harder between Davyn's lips and his finger plunged in harder and deeper, George could not contain the flow of liquids burning in his cock. Davyn's finger plunged and retreated, plunged again, mimicking what his own body was preparing to do soon. George's muscles began to spasm and he grew taut then with a shout felt spurt upon spurt of hot liquid leave him.

Davyn relaxed his throat and accepted George's release, letting it coat his inner mouth, he removed his finger gently and raised his head George was laying panting and exhausted.

"Did that feel good?" Davyn muttered, not waiting for an answer, he gripped George's limp, languid thighs and held them up and apart when they would have fallen. Before George could say a word Davyn had pried him apart and let him tongue, still coated with the remnants of George's release, circle the hole he's fingers had just left. George's body bucked again and Davyn felt hands in his hair, and his lover groaned out a noise that sounded like no. George couldn't breathe properly as he felt the warm wetness of Davyn's tongue tasting him intimately, George could not stop his automatic reaction of tightening his body but Davyn's response was to slap at George's thighs. Davyn's grip grew rough as he pulled apart George's cheek sand allowed his tongue, mouth and teeth to indulge and pleasure his prey. Davyn raised his head and pushed his finger back in, George accepted this invasion even though it wasn't done with the same care Davyn had applied before. Davyn kept his finger moving while he got to his feet then kneeled between George's thighs; Davyn had never needed a release more. George noted that Davyn's lips were wet and that they glistened, and it reminded him where they had been.

"You're so tight," Davyn panted, he pushed another finger into George's ass and George tensed with discomfort. Davyn laughed cruelly as he began to scissor his fingers and watch as George wince and gasp in slight pain, he'd had enough of setting George up, it was his turn. "You really are the shy virgin they say you are."

"What are you doing?" George gasped even as he blushed at Davyn correct assumption.

"I'm preparing you," Davyn panted, his fingers ruthlessly pumping and stretching George so he could accommodate him, his arousal thickened by knowing that he was George's first.

"For what?" George asked in a desperate voice and Davyn laughed.

"You know what."

Davyn removed his fingers and with the same hand gripped the base of his own cock; with the other he clutched one of George's legs under the knee so hard that it left red finger marks. Pulling George open Davyn positioned the fat tip of his cock at George's tight entrance, George's breathing picked up and his hands fisted, white knuckled in the sheets. Davyn eased himself forward and George cried out in apparent agony, Davyn didn't pause until George had accepted the whole head of his cock, then he gripped George's other leg behind the knee and began to move. George's pant was rapid, his eyes agonised and full of fear, his body was bathed in sweat, Davyn couldn't help but remember back to when he to had lost his virginity. He'd been nineteen and his family had migrated away from Atlantis before Apollymi had destroyed the place, his family had picked up a hitch hiker on their way. He'd been a human and to Davyn's mind terribly exotic with a dark hair and beard, the man had been stocky and muscular, his name had been Darius.

It had been the first and only time Davyn had been submissive in an act of sex, and until now it had been the only human that Davyn had ever fucked. Davyn allowed himself to remember the feeling of someone entering his body and the pain, the foreign, alien feeling. Davyn made sympathetic shushing noises and pushed further into George, he was slow and trying to be gentle, George was gritting his teeth in pain and Davyn began to thrust. It hurt so bad George wasn't sure he could take it, Davyn's hips began to quicken and George felt the invasion of his body get brutal.

"Stop please! Stop!" George begged, in response Davyn's shushing noises became louder, George gasped when he felt Davyn's hand around his cock. Davyn began to pump George's cock in time to his thrusts, George's tear stained face turned away but he could not escape the sensations. He couldn't place where pain transformed into desire but it did, and it wasn't long before George felt his body begin to relax and his hip automatically moved in synchronised rhythm to Davyn's.

"Come on, baby!" Davyn panted, his eyes gleaming with greedy lust, "come for me!" George twisted and turned his body, feeling the stretching of himself as Davyn pushed himself into George's body all the way to his thick hilt, the width of him alone was enough to make George cry out let alone the enormous length.

"Fuck!" George cried out, feeling his hot juices boiling up the shaft of his cock, he turned his face away, tears of pleasure and sobs of ecstasy filling the air now.

"That's right," Davyn hissed, "you're being well -" he punctuated his words with a thrust and hard tug and squeeze on George's cock, "and - truly - Fucked!"

George's body gave that tell tale tautening, his muscles clutched at Davyn's cock so tightly he almost went cross eyed from it, but Davyn continued his assault on George's ass. George gave a loud shout and let the hot jets of semen spurt from his cock, it smeared his chest and stomach as well as Davyn's and his hand. Davyn gave a triumphant cry and allowed his hips to swing back and forth with wild abandon, his own cries mixing with George's sobs, until Davyn stiffened and his orgasm raked him through so hard that it felt as if something had shot through his cock nailing him into George's ass. Davyn let go of George's legs and fell forward, catching himself on his palms as they pressed into the soft mattress, Davyn gave a breathless laugh and found the strength to wiggle his hips so that his still semi hard cock moved within George's tight ring of muscles and gave him a delicious stroke to his G-spot. George moaned and Davyn noticed he still hadn't loosened his white knuckled fist from the sheets, Davyn laughed again and pulled himself slowly out of George's body, on reflex George's body tensed and clutched at Davyn trying to stop his exit. Davyn supported himself on his rigid, powerful arms and leant down to lap at the substance coating George's torso, taking pride in it and moaning at it taste as it signified a glorious orgasm for them both.

"You've been broken in," Davyn said naughtily, flicking his eyes up to catch George's, George rolled his eyes and laughed, a feat he would not have thought possible while he was experiencing what felt like his ass being stretched to the limit. Davyn was a very big man.

"Yes, I have," George agreed huskily, he had indeed. George could feel Davyn's release trickling out of him as they spoke and it was that sensation more then any other that made George fully aware that he was no longer a virgin. George grinned down at Davyn's silky blond head, he'd gone back to allowing his tongue to trace patterns over his slightly sticky and sweaty stomach, George jerked when his tongue ran over a ticklish spot on his abdomen.

"You're so sensitive," Davyn teased, George tugged Davyn's body up to bring his lips to his own, George tasted himself upon Davyn's tongue and felt his body light up. He trailed his hand boldly down and squeezed Davyn's ass cheek, Davyn's light laughter changed to a gasp of arousal when George began to caress his balls.

"Are you?" George countered, feeling impish; Davyn's body tightened at the husky note in George's voice, possibly from the strain of all he's screaming, the man was a title holder for best moaner, which Davyn found terribly erotic. Davyn laughed and eased himself to the side of George; he raised a hand to play with George's hair.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked and was delighted when George nodded, he leaned in for a kiss, "good. So did I."

He was telling the truth to and that amazed Davyn, it truly astounded him that he was able to feel so much with a human and not one of his own kind.

"Does that mean you're going to be giving me you're number?" George asked, his nervousness showing only in his eyes, Davyn let the grin spread over his face.

"Oh, yes," Davyn promised, "you can have it all."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo

Davyn paused at the corner of George's street, he looked through the window and saw his lover with his back to the glass, Davyn felt his body tighten. Stryker's orders of keeping a low profile with both Dark Hunters and demons were still in place, but Davyn had kept himself away from George for two days and now he was ready to explode. He was in dire need of a release and for some reason that Davyn did not want to go into fucking Nikolas until he couldn't stand anymore did not appeal to him. He'd been walking around with a hard on for two days straight, Nikolas trailing behind him, begging for a chance to take care of it but Davyn would have none of it. The daimon disgusted him so much that he'd rather masturbate the stick his cock in that thing again. Davyn was sure if he'd been human he would have caught something from that whore by now. Pulling his phone from his pocket Davyn dialled George's number, he watched as George's hands moved while he was talking animatedly to someone then he paused, one hand patted at his right pocket then his left where his phone was. George took out the phone and looked at it, then put it to his ear, at the same time Davyn heard his voice come through the ear piece of his own phone.

"Hey," George said, there was a smile in his voice that made Davyn exhale with relief, Davyn had gone two days without contacting George, he wondered whether George was pissed at him, even though he explained he wasn't going to be able to phone him everyday. Davyn tried to resent the fact that he was expected to phone George, as if they were in a relationship, but he found he couldn't quite work up to it.

"Hey," Davyn replied his voice loaded with sex, "what're you doing?"

"Nothing." There sounded as if there was scuffling and Davyn looked at George's house, he was fighting to keep his sister away, she was trying to listen to his phone call. "Just at home."

Davyn saw George swipe his hand across his throat and his sister backed off, throwing him a filthy glower, Davyn grinned at their play.

"I've missed you," Davyn said, his voice smoky and he wondered if George was reacting to it, "I've missed doing things together."

The wealth of double meaning in his words had George's breathing turning heavier, Davyn's grin widened as he noticed it. "Have you missed me?"

"Yes," George breathed, there was a pause. "When am I going to see you again?"

"I'm nearby now actually," Davyn said, licking his lips, George was leaning back against the window sill.

"Really?" George's voice was excited, Davyn knew from experience the boy wanted what Davyn was offering.

"Really. But if you've got company …" Davyn allowed his sentence to hang and George laughed.

"Don't be demure about it, Davyn," George laughed, "you know I'll make time for you."

Davyn laughed but before he could say anything else he heard George's sister's voice in the background.

"Is lover boy coming over?"

"Shut up, Ally. And yes he is, so you've got to go stay somewhere else."

"I don't have to do anything," she snapped.

"Ally!" Davyn heard George growl her name.

"But I'll go because I think my grouchy brother's attitude improves when he gets laid."

Davyn laughed in George's ear and George scowled at Alice, she poked her tongue out at him and went to grab her jacket. "Don't worry I was going out anyway," she groused from the hallway, George rolled his eyes, far more patient with her then he would normally be had he not known he would be seeing Davyn soon.

"Get here as soon as you can," George said coming back to the phone, the promise of hard, sweaty sex in Davyn's voice was making him weak with desire, he was already getting hard in his pants. They said their goodbyes and George heard Alice call out a goodbye, the door crashed closed making George wince, the woman lived to make noise. George felt himself blush, he'd be making noise tonight when Davyn got ahold of him, the man knew the best way to make a guy scream. George was just checking himself in the mirror when he heard a tap at the door, he frowned, Alice probably forgot her keys, when he opened it Davyn was standing there. He took his breath away, he was dressed all in black, his black linen shirt was rolled up to his elbows and his trousers were tight around a blatant erection. George immediately felt a little bit self conscious, he hadn't been to work today and more importantly he hadn't expected to see Davyn, if he had he'd have worn something better then his old flannel bottoms that he wore around the house, and a white t-shirt. Davyn didn't seem to notice as he loped through the door, smiling hungrily at George.

"You were quick," George commented dryly, trying to hide the fact that he was so nervous, Davyn pushed the door closed when George was merely standing there, letting the draught in like an idiot.

"I told you I was in the area," Davyn murmured, there was no small talk on his mind; "I wanted to see you."

George stepped back from Davyn's overwhelming presence and Davyn stepped forward, the strong feeling of déjà vu came over George as they began their mating dance once again. Though instead of going towards the stairs, George found himself backing into the living room, in an effort to break the tension that had George sweating he turned his back on Davyn and walked to the couch. When he'd sat he saw that Davyn had just pulled the curtains closed, Davyn turned and stalked forward, sidling on to the couch far too close to George for them to be comfortable. George opened his mouth to say something mundane when Davyn launched himself forward, his lips crushing over George's. His tongue worked its way into George's mouth and once again George was beaten into submissiveness, George recognised the change immediately in Davyn. Their previous romping had been something different, there had been a forced tameness in Davyn when he'd taken George's virginity, he had fucked him with a modicum of softness. This was seriously lacking that now, there was no restraint in Davyn now, he was an animal in the heat of a fuck lust, he needed to pound himself into George until he was spent. George felt the fear it caused but he could not deny the excitement either, knowing what was to come be it both pain and pleasure, George wanted it desperately.

"Davyn!" George gasped between kisses, barely able to breathe; Davyn chuckled darkly and moved his hand to the bottom of George's shirt. The boy had nearly made Davyn shoot a load into his pants the moment he'd opened the door, the baggy bottoms did not disguise the thick, hard length of him that had been in Davyn's mouth nights previous, nor had he been able to cover his eyes before the desire there showed when looking at Davyn's own bulge. Davyn had felt his cock twitch and had had to bit his lip to keep from releasing, for that test to his control, Davyn wanted George to pay. Davyn yanked the shirt over George's head and flung it aside, it landed over a lamp shade. Davyn pulled away from George's lips, delighting in a moan of objection from him, he lowered his lips to the hollow of George's throat tonguing it roughly, sucking hard enough to let a love bite bloom. He trailed his tongue and lips down to George's nipple making it wet with his saliva, Davyn felt George's hands undoing the buttons of his shirt. Davyn waited long enough for George to free all the buttons and the tails to flutter at his sides before he slid his hand down over George's rippled stomach and to the stretchy waistband of George's pants. George was a big boy and the tip of his straining cock was trying to push its way out of the pants, Davyn bit down hard on George's nipple as he pinged the waistband of the bottoms. George cried out in pain that was strangely pleasurable, the sensitive head of his cock throbbed and threatened release while his nipple pulsed under Davyn's tongue. Davyn felt deliciously wicked as he repeated the action, causing cries from George, then he swept his hand under the waist band to encircle George's cock. It was so smooth and moist, Davyn fingered the top then began to stroke, coating George in his own wetness, Davyn felt his own cock twitching at the sight of the blunt, wet, pink head of George fat cock peeking out the top of George's pants. Davyn lifted his attentions from George's wet nipple to his neck and ear.

"Did you like what I did to you last time?" Davyn panted in George's ear giving it a vicious nip, George half cried and half moaned, he flinched when Davyn gave his cock a hard squeeze. "Answer me!"

"You know I did!"

Davyn pushed the foreskin back from George's cock and used his thumb to pump it lightly on the tip, George sounded as if he were crying and Davyn laughed evilly. He used his other hand to ease into George's pants from behind, he slotted a finger between the two twin globes and probed at the hole there, when he gained access he George let out a shout and a curse.

"What did you like most? Tell me, baby, what did you like?"

"I - I don't know!"

"Did you like when I sucked you?"

"Yes!"

"You're going to do that to me soon."

George let out a long, drawn out cry and Davyn couldn't take anymore, he withdrew his hand from the pants and ripped them down George's long legs, George was like a rag doll with no will of his own. He allowed Davyn to turn him around and positioned him over the arm of the couch, his ass raised in the air, vulnerable and open to Davyn, exposed to his eyes and body. Davyn wasted no more time, he held George in place with a hand on the small of his back, with the other he fumbled with the buttons and zip on his pants. Once he had them open and his cock was out Davyn positioned himself at George's ass, George was simultaneously begging for and dreading what was to come. He's body was still new to the sex he was experiencing, and something told George that Davyn wasn't in the mood to be patient with his virgins drabble tonight. Davyn thrust hard and entered George in one smooth move; George let out a cry of pain and pleasure and sank his teeth into the material of the couches arm. Davyn pulled back slowly then drove in, then repeated the movement, pumping his hips and ramming harder into George, the smooth tight walls caused a delicious friction around Davyn's cock. George didn't take as long to get used to the invasion and the pleasure overrode the pain, though it was still there, on a perilous edge that could go from erotic pleasure to pain within seconds. George found he needed the pain, he needed to feel Davyn stretching him, feel his body being forced to move the way it hadn't ever moved before, to accept what it thought it shouldn't. Perhaps all virgins felt like it towards their, for better word 'plucker', but George could not imagine feeling this kind of pleasure and happiness with anyone but Davyn. George was so attracted to the man it worried him that he was obsessed, the two days that passed without any contact had driven him insane, and it was why George was so accepting of Davyn now. It was why George simply bit into the couch while he waited for his body to become accustomed to the huge member pounding into him. Their bodies were bathed in sweat and the smell of combined with sex was strong in the air, no doubt George's sister would smell it when she came home, that thought aroused Davyn even more. For people to know what had gone on, to smell their scents combined with their sex and their orgasm, it sent Davyn crazy; he gripped George behind the knees on both legs and spread him wider. Throwing his head back Davyn growled like a dog and let his hips piston away in wild abandon, Davyn watched the long, fat, veined body of his cock slide in and out of George's ass, his tight hole sucking him in and holding him even as Davyn pulled out. Davyn stroked his tongue up George's arched spine; George made a strange noise that was akin to a purr but not quite.

"Like that, do you?" Davyn purred back, pumping George's ass harder, he loved the look of the two apples like orbs open for him. "Want to come?"

Davyn reached his hand around and grabbed George's cock, he gave it a few sharp tugs and felt George's body seize up and George let out a sound that should have been a hoarse shout, but came out as a high pitched cry. The jets of come shot out over Davyn's hand and all over the material of the sofa, Davyn took his hand back and took hold of the backs of George's knees again, Davyn gave a hard thrust and stiffened then let his liquids spurt out of him into George's body, two more hot thrusts and he collapsed over George.

They were both panting and drenched in sweat by the time Davyn felt himself slipping out of George, Davyn pulled back and sat back on his heels. He was so exhausted from the exertion he'd put into that and the fantastic draining of his release that Davyn swayed, George didn't move, he just panted as he draped himself limply over the sofas arm. Davyn put his hand on the small of George's back and gave it a little rub and massage, he saw his orgasm leaking from George and admitted he'd been rough with him; a little niggle of guilt made Davyn bite his lip. In an effort to soothe Davyn lowered his head between George's spread legs and pushed his tongue against the abused opening. Davyn heard George groan and it spurred him on, he lap his tongue across the intimate aperture, taking in that taste of both George and himself, the wetness of his tongue no doubt eased the burn and had George wriggling as his need built once more. Davyn was shocked at himself even as he continued to administer to George's body, he'd never been a caring sort, never been one for soothing and holding his partner, but with George he couldn't help it. The guy drove him wild with need then made him into putty, Davyn wasn't sure how to handle it, for tonight though, he'd go with the flow. Davyn pulled back and George turned around, he was wincing slightly as he did so, Davyn gave him a grimace which had George laughing.

"Honestly I don't mind," George said throatily, his voice gone from so much screaming, he gave Davyn a hot once over. "Besides you kissed it better."

"Licked, would be a more accurate term, don't cha think?"

George blushed but laughed all the same, he nodded. Davyn felt so awkward, what should he do? They'd had sex and now … well, normally if Davyn had a one night stand he'd get up and leave and if he was messing with one of his own soldiers he'd just kicked them out of bed and roll over. Thing was … Davyn didn't want to leave and he certainly wasn't ready to kick George away from him, damn it he was so confused. As if sensing his confusion George leant up and planted a sweet, endearing kiss on Davyn's lips, he wound his arms around Davyn's neck and pulled him down beside him. Neither George nor Davyn were scrawny men and the couch was rather small, yet they fit comfortably, George laid his head over Davyn's heart and sighed contentedly. Nothing anyone could have done could have comforted Davyn more and that was why he stroked his hand over George's arm and shoulder, liking the feel of someone touching him as if he truly mattered to them.

George woke a little later and he was alone on the couch, his body was still aching all over and the couch was stained - how the hell was he going to explain this to Alice? George noticed that the light in the hallway was on, then he heard footsteps and Davyn came through the door completely naked, he held a glass of something in his hand. Davyn shut the door to the living room and sauntered up to George but didn't sit down, George sat up and winced.

"Still a little sore," George explained at Davyn's raised eyebrow, Davyn gave him an understanding nod.

"Thought that was it. We'll have to use some lube next time, it'll help me ease into you better."

George couldn't help but feel aroused by Davyn's choice of words, and then he had a sudden flashback to Davyn licking his own orgasm from out of George's body. Davyn eyed George's crotch and grinned before handing over a glass of water. Davyn wasn't sure what made him go nosing about in the kitchen, well except the thought of making George something to eat; the he remembered that he was daimon and knew jack shit about human food.

"I was going to chance cooking us something," Davyn explained, "but I'm not the greatest chef and I don't want to make you ill."

George nodded, this time it was he who looked a little awkward, Davyn however, had had time to recuperate and was feeling terribly horny. He had a raging hard on that George was eyeing warily, Davyn almost laughed, the boy couldn't take much more tonight, he was still new to it all. Davyn took the glass from George's hand, he hadn't taken a sip yet, Davyn backed away until he was standing before the fire place on a soft rug. He gave George a purely sexual look and George blushed, Davyn noted that he had hardened again.

"When I fuck you do you enjoy it?" Davyn said, he relished the sight of George flushing, George nodded. "I want to introduce you to it all."

"You're very generous, I'm grateful to you" George said shyly. Perfect answer, Davyn thought with a grin.

"How grateful?" Davyn said, a slight daring in his voice, George blinked and looked a little startled, "don't you think you should show your gratitude?"

Whether it was wanted or not, George's erection grew and Davyn laughed, he held out his hand, George got up with some difficulty and walked to Davyn.

"On. Your. Knees," Davyn whispered, George looked shocked, then relieved and then he smiled a smile that caused Davyn to shiver as he got smoothly to his knees and Davyn took a step closer. "Open. Your. Mouth."

George placed his palms on his lean thighs and sat back on his heels, with a total fuck me look up at Davyn, George let his mouth drop open. He looked like a bad actor told to act surprised but instead looking gloriously like a porn star. Davyn licked his lips and stroked his hand down his ripped stomach to cup his stiff member, with long, strong caresses; Davyn worked himself into a raging hard on. He fondled himself in George's face and watched George's own body grow, George's hand moved to grip his own erection but Davyn toed his knee and shook his head.

"No, don't do that," Davyn breathed heavily, "keep your mouth open, like a good boy. I'll give you something."

George moved back into his original position, only now he was sweating and panting along with Davyn, his eyes fixed on the tip of Davyn's cock that was inches from being immersed in his mouth.

Davyn stopped abruptly and held his hand still, the sight George presented for him was working him into quite a frenzy; he knew he couldn't fuck him the way he wanted to but Davyn was determined to enter him again. Davyn moved his hand down so he gripped the base of his erect penis and took another step forward, bringing his cock forward into George's mouth. Davyn moved his cock so he could wiggle it comfortably into George's waiting mouth, watching George's lips stretch to accommodate him, he moaned out at the heat and slickness that touched him. George moaned, the vibrations sending shock waves up Davyn's shaft, Davyn bit his lip and speared his fingers through George's hair, burying his hands deep in the locks, he fisted his hands and George's eyes flared as he knew what was about to happen. Davyn began to thrust, his hips moving in a fast hard rhythm, the same one he'd used on George's ass, "tighten your lips on me!" Davyn bit out. He was more aroused by the power he was exhibiting over George rather then the act itself, and George was so accommodating for a virgin, so willing. Davyn desperately fucked George's mouth, his crotch slamming into George's face, his sac slapping at his chin. Davyn felt the peculiar sensation of the back of George's throat scraping his head, George made a bucking movement with his head after a thrust and Davyn wondered if he had pushed the boy too far, but when he would have pulled his cock out Davyn was shocked to feel George's hands clutching his ass cheeks, pushing his hips into his face.

"I gave you a chance!" Davyn snarled, slamming his cock into George's welcoming mouth, "now you have to see it through!"

Davyn tightened his fists ruthlessly and pistoned his hips, his head thrown back. George had already realised the kind of lover Davyn wanted and planned to be it, he'd do everything to keep this man, he moaned and sucked gently, spurring on Davyn's need for control and dominance. George relaxed his throat even when his reflex kicked in to make Davyn pull out, Davyn held George's head ruthlessly; George kept his lips and suction tight as instructed. Davyn pulled back slowly, watching his cock slid from between George's pert lips, that rosebud mouth that was made for fucking.

"Oh yeah!" Davyn breathed, before plunging forward again, "take it, George, take it. Take it, take the fucking lot of it. The whole lot!"

Davyn roared and continued to thrust even as he delivered a cock-full to George's mouth, no amount of preparation had prepared George for the taste of Davyn. As his lover instructed he took it, he welcomed it in fact, swallowing Davyn's orgasm even when he had promised himself he wouldn't, George choked a little, there was just so much of it. Davyn exhaled heavily and pulled his cock from George's mouth and freed the screaming roots of George's hair from his fingers. Davyn stroked George's head and his eyes flared when he saw something dribble from the side of his mouth, Davyn swiped his finger up the trail and pushed it back into the corner of George's mouth.

"You like that, love?" Davyn panted, George got to his feet and wrapped his arms around Davyn's waist, Davyn saw the man's throat working convulsively, Davyn wrapped his own arms hesitantly around George's shoulders, he urged George's head on to his chest.

George was shocked at how he felt; nothing could describe the sense of freedom he felt when he was with Davyn. George laid a kiss on Davyn's chest, he wanted to ask what Davyn felt for him but decided it was rather full on; he'd wait for another opportunity in the future. George had tried to convince himself that he'd be happy having a casual, open relationship with Davyn, but he could not deny a sort of possessiveness rising in him, it would break his hardened but tendering heart should he find Davyn with another.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alice came back into the room carrying bandages, her boots clacked like a percussion instrument on the polished tiled floor, she was looking serious and a little annoyed. She stopped in front of Jean-Luc and hissed when he peeled the makeshift bandage back from his wound; a nasty gnash along his bicep.

"You damn fool!" she snarled, more anxious then angry, "what possessed you to be so stupid?"

"Merde!" Jean-Luc growled when Alice began cleaning the wound with antiseptic and warm water, "soyez doux! Be gentle!"

"Men are such babies," Alice groused, her touch becoming tenderer, Jean-Luc's breathing slowed and he looked guiltily at Alice's bent head.

"Forgive me for being sharp with you, mon petit," he said gruffly, "I admit I do not deal well with pain. Most things that cause me it I kill."

"Hence the daimon splatter on the side of my car," Alice grumbled, but when she flicked her eyes up they were flickering with amusement. Jean-Luc's roguish face broke into a seductive, charming grin. "Don't worry about it, dark-hunter, I deal with more shit from my brother when he is just pissed off then you could dish out."

Jean-Luc raised an eyebrow, he seriously doubted that, but he said nothing. "You're brother does not appreciate what a wonderful sister he has, non?"

"He thinks I'm wayward, have no responsibility, a party animal," Alice scoffed at the very thought, she hadn't been partying in over seven years, not since she'd been recruited by the squires council.

"He doesn't know about our world?" Jean-Luc asked, though Alice could tell by his shrewd eyes he'd answered his own question.

"No," she said firmly, "my mother and father were killed by daimons in a random attack, I came home and found them still feeding on my mother."

Jean-Luc did not wince but he felt for her, no one should see their loved ones slaughtered; Alice did not notice Jean-Luc's sudden stillness and continued in a monotone which was wholly unsuited to her happy, melodic voice.

"I killed my first daimon that night. After that I was brought into the Dark-Hunter world, I was going to tell George but he had gone through so much. I couldn't bear to take his normal life from him."

"Your parents were not squires then?"

"No, I'm a chip," she said with a grimace, she never liked that term.

"Your brother has no idea about what you do?"

"Nope," Alice gave a humourless smile, "I keep up the act of let down, irresponsible sister down to a T."

"Do you not think that it would be easier to protect him if he knew the dangers upon our streets?"

Alice sighed, she'd debated such a thing with herself many a time, and each time the need to shelter her little brother overcame everything else.

"I've thought about it. Believe me, since all that what happened with Nick and his mama, I really have thought about it," Alice began to wind the bandage around Jean-Luc's arm, they both had a silent moment thinking about that fateful night when Nick Gautier's life had been ended. "But me telling him about muggers and murderers isn't going to protect him any better from them. How will it do so from soul-sucking scumbags? No, let him have his delusions of life, God knows I wish I still had them."

"Mon ami, you are too young to be so weary," Jean-Luc scolded gently, almost teasingly, his words so soft they were almost a caress. He itched to brush away the strands that had made a bid for freedom from her dictatorial hair clip and wisped around her face. Alice made a noise that sounded like a mirthless huff of a laugh, she raised her eyebrows in the way younger people did when being lectured by their elders. Jean-Luc was forced to bite his lip; he did not want Alice looking at him as a fatherly type.

"All done," Alice stepped back to admire her handy work, the perfectly administered clean, white bandage looked stark next to Jean-Luc's tanned skin. "I hope you find the bastard that did it and give him a stake to the heart."

Jean-Luc looked up at the blatant disgust in her voice, "you hate daimons, oui?"

"Yes," Alice answered, she heard the note in his voice that told him he was going to start questioning again. For a Dark-Hunter Jean-Luc was so damn inquisitive.

"Tell me why?" He seemed genuinely interested and … puzzled.

"Apart from them ripping the throats out of my mother and father, they kill innocent people," Alice replied simply and briskly as she set about cleaning up the first aid equipment.

"It's the only way they can survive. If not they will perish slowly and painfully on their twenty-seventh year for things that they had no part in."

"I had no part in it either!" Alice snapped, "I've read the handbook, okay? I know what happens to them and believe me; I am not so callous that I can't understand injustice when I see it. But fact remains they kill innocent human beings to survive."

"Not all humans are innocent!" Jean-Luc said coolly, thinking of his own death at the hand of a less worthy human being. "How would you feel if you had to die at twenty-seven for something that wasn't your fault? Would you die or would you do anything to survive?"

"I don't know!" Alice barked, "but my mother and father were innocent, that I do know. My brother is innocent; I am innocent of any wrong doing against their race until they attacked mine. Why should have to die in order for them to live? For a dark-hunter you really are rather spineless when it comes to them!" Alice snarled the last bit and Jean-Luc became very still, his face grew dangerous.

"Mind your tongue, little girl," he warned, his eyes flashing, "I have no qualms about killing daimons, I just realise that they need to feed off of humans to survive, they have no choice -"

"And our choice is what? To let them?" Alice cried indignantly, though her heart was beating fast from the fierce look on the dark-hunter's face.

"Everyone has to appear somewhere on the food chain," Jean-Luc shrugged, and that fanned Alice's flame even further, it was like a knife to her heart. His words completely disregarded the significance of her mother and father's deaths.

"You're right, everyone does," Alice said, her voice dripping with icy sarcasm, "but do you think for one moment that could a cow read the sign 'slaughterhouse' above the door, it would not put up more of a fight? You say they must eat, they must survive? Well, so must I. And because of that they have pitted themselves against me in a war that I do not intend to lose, so therefore they are fair game as far as I am concerned."

Alice was shaking with anger as she threw bloodied towels in the trash, she was about to pick up her bag to leave when she turned and stalked back to Jean-Luc who was sitting far too quietly.

"You know why I despise daimons? Hmm? It's because when an Apollite dies they crumble to dust, they scream in pain and they cry and they leave their family behind and they're young, it's not fair and it's not right. Just like cancer does everyday of the year to humans in this horrible damn life. But like the cancer victim an Apollite gets to keep their soul. They can move on to that higher place where they are free from pain and heart ache."

Alice felt her throat grow tight but she persisted, staring Jean-Luc straight in his deadly black eyes and seeing only herself reflected back in the inky pools. "But when a daimon feeds for his or her survival, they take the soul of that living person and they live and bear it while that soul screams away inside of them. Then it decays and rots away, as if that person had never even existed on this earth. There is no final peace for those souls, no resting place."

Alice thrust herself from Jean-Luc with a look of disgust and went to the seat where she had left her bag; Jean-Luc ached for her, as she moved past him he spoke.

"You never got to kill one of the daimons, did you?" he said softly, "one of them got away without the souls being let free."

Jean-Luc could only see Alice's profile but he witnessed it harden as she responded through tight lips, "my father."

Alice made a move towards the door when Jean-Luc's arm shot out and caught her wrist, Alice looked down at it coldly, then up to the Dark-Hunter's eyes, how had she ever thought them dead or cold? They were blazing with life and warmth as they looked upon her face, she could feel them there, Jean-Luc tugged gently and Alice had no choice but to come closer, stepping between his legs.

"Don't go," he said starkly, before letting his mouth descend upon hers, he took her lips with a passion that defied all reason and right. Alice immediately speared her hands through his black hair and tasted the mouth of the dastardly pirate that had ruled the high seas in his day, the passion of Le Mort Noir as they nicknamed him. He moaned liked a parched man given his first sip of water, he held her humbly in his strong arms as if she were a blessing. Alice pulled back before she could be sucked in any deeper to the web of lust he was spinning around her, and the sanctuary from another lonely night that he offered.

"This is wrong," she whispered, knowing she could lose her role as squire for dallying with a dark-hunter. Jean-Luc's eyes were as tormented as her own when he looked at her, his eyes were just so beautiful and sincere, it was if he saw something more then a fast approaching 30 woman with a plastic smile and unhappy eyes.

"Non, non," he whispered back to her, his breath brushing strands of hair against her nose, tickling her, "séjour avec moi," he murmured then repeated so she could understand, "stay with me."

Alice nodded and Jean-Luc descended upon her again, finding a sense of peace that he'd only ever found upon his ships in the middle of forsaken, vast oceans.

oooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo

George leant heavily on the counter of Pandora's Box and sneakily eyed the merchandise behind there; he let his eyes quickly scan the labels and pouted thoughtfully. Tabitha's shop, for all its perks, catered primarily for women and their erotic sex lives. There was nothing in her shop that George would gladly buy for him and Davyn to use, though to be fair Davyn didn't need sex toys to have George going off better then a fourth of July firework. But George wouldn't have felt comfortable bringing something from Tabitha's shop into the bedroom, not that he was a prude or anything, though Alice accused him of it more then enough. But he simply didn't feel someone as inexperienced as he should be telling Davyn what he wanted to try, Davyn was in charge in that department, if he decided to bring something to their midnight parties then great. Should George do it Davyn would feel the need to show him who was boss, just for that George contemplating buying something. George secretly examined the selection of riding crops and whips hanging from the wall behind the counter, they had some rather interesting possibilities …

"See anything you like?" Tabitha came out of the backroom, her belly was so big she looked fit to burst; George grinned and shook his head. "You sure?"

"I'm fine," George laughed jovially which made Tabitha pause to give her friend an assessing look; it wasn't like him to look so … relaxed? Light-hearted? Not serious?

"What's wrong with you?" Tabitha demanded suspiciously, shock widened George's eyes, was it that obvious to tell when someone got laid? Trying not to blush George shrugged as if to say 'I have no idea what you're talking about'. Tabitha's eyes widened in pure delight, she threw her head back and cackled, she then clapped a hand over her mouth and with the other pointed accusingly at George.

"You had sex!" George rolled his eyes and tried hard not to grin and be impressed by Tabitha's astuteness. "Oh my God, you did! Who is he?"

"No one you know," George shrugged nonchalantly, though there was nothing casual or nonchalant in the thoughts he had about Davyn. Tabitha rolled her eyes impatiently.

"Of course I would know him, I know nearly everyone in New Orleans - or its more like they know me. Haven't a clue why," she wondered aloud.

"Perhaps because you're the only fully grown woman who still believes in mythical creatures," George supplied and Tabitha gave him a glare, which George ignored. "Seriously, I saw that form you were filling in the other week, how many people do you know fill out the box labelled 'occupation' with the words Vampire slayer?"

Tabitha wrinkled her nose at him and shrugged it off, "so how was it?"

George paused, feeling mischievous, "which time?"

Tabitha cackled again, "Oh my God, I need to know everything!"

George spent the next hour or so filling in his friend on his love life, Tabitha was still in shock that perfect, circumspect little George had actually got down to it, about time as far as she was concerned.

"And wait 'til you meet him, get this - he's Gree -"

Tabitha made quick shushing noises and desperately slammed her finger against her lips and pointing at the back door.

"Don't use the G word around Val," Tabitha whispered, George arched a brow and tried to decide which was the biggest kook Tabitha for believing in vampires or Valerius for carrying on a hundred or so year vendetta, for all he knew his ancestors might not even be Roman. George hadn't a clue where his ancestors stemmed back to - probably, England, Ireland or France, or all three.

"God, he is strange. Does he know what century he is living in?"

"Yes," Tabitha snapped testily, always on the defensive when it came to Valerius, "he just a healthy appreciation for the past."

"Okay," George said and checked his watch, he was meeting Davyn in a few hours and Alice was being obliging and making herself scarce for the night. "Gotta go, Tab."

"Meeting your man?" George blushed and nodded, Tabitha laughed and with a smug look drew from under the counter a beautifully wrapped gift. "I can't believe you thought I forgot your birthday."

George laughed, a little stunned, no one but Alice ever really fussed over things like this, "I forgot," he said, laughing as he headed towards the door.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Davyn was beginning to grow nervous, he'd snuck out to see George every night this week and even on some days when he couldn't sleep he found himself hunting George up. Davyn had never known such desire and tenderness for another individual, he hated keeping himself away from George, but George was human, he couldn't understand the world of Daimon. And what was more Davyn couldn't possibly reveal George's identity or how much George meant to him to any of his troops, or Stryker. Davyn shuddered, who knows what Stryker would do to George and him if he ever found out Davyn had fallen in … Davyn paused with his beer partway to his lips, love?

Had he fallen? Was this what all these weird feeling were about? Davyn flicked a gaze to the door of Sanctuary, he was meeting George here again and George was late, normally this would excite Davyn knowing George would expect to be 'punished' for his tardiness. But tonight all he could seem to think of was what would happen if he was exposed to either his lover or his commander. George's scent hit his nostrils all the way from across the crowded floor, the young man moved quickly through the crowd, his serious, handsome face lighting up when they fell on Davyn, Davyn felt his heart clench. This relationship was more then impossible, George was food for his kind, how could he feel this for him?

"Hey, sorry I'm late, baby," George said softly, so that only Davyn could hear him, Davyn smiled, simultaneously warmed and hurt by the endearment.

"That's okay."

Three attractive human women sauntered past and gave the two of them come and fuck me looks, Davyn turned away, uninterested and George didn't see them at all.

"I got in a round," Davyn said nodding to George's lonely beer, George nodded and frowned.

"You alright?"

Davyn nodded but he could sense George's rising unease, he smiled again to try and alleviate it, George took out his phone and checked the clock, perhaps he was wondering whether he had angered Davyn by being late, but it was really only five minutes. George laid it on the table beside his untouched beer, "I've got to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a second."

George got up and as he moved past, Davyn felt the light brush of George's hand on his shoulder, a gesture meant purely for affection, nothing sexual. It was almost like a dagger to Davyn's heart, he knew it would be a good idea to stick to his original plan and simply sleep with George and leave, but he couldn't find the strength to do so. He contemplated whether George would settle for them being fuck buddies, so Davyn would not be obligated to date George, but Davyn knew that wouldn't do either. Fuck buddies implied that they could sleep with other people and Davyn had no inclination what so ever to find someone else to fulfil his needs, he doubted he could find someone who could make him match the desire he had for George. George's passion and innocence drew Davyn like a moth to a very dangerous flame; he was forever on Davyn's mind. Besides that Davyn found he had become a jealous and possessive lover, he wouldn't stand for another touching what was his! He'd slit the throat of the one who touched him, then take George home and tie him to the bed and fuck him within an inch of his life, he'd not be allowed from his room for weeks on end as punishment.

Had George known the kind of thoughts that were flying through Davyn's mind he would have been both thrilled and aroused by the thought of having nothing but Davyn for weeks on end. As it was he was still in the bathroom, Davyn looked down at George's phone that buzzed on the table, he picked it up and saw that it was a text message. Knowing he shouldn't but unable to resist because of the twinge of paranoia, Davyn pressed the button and it brought up a text from someone named Tabby.

_Hey boy! Having a gd nite? Wot did lover boi buy u 4 ur b-day?_

Davyn put the phone down and looked at it thoughtfully, it was George's birthday. Why hadn't George told him? As if summoned by his thoughts George appeared at his side and then lowered himself into his seat, he took one look at Davyn's face and his heart picked up, something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" George asked quietly, here it came, you're too boring or you're not my type, this has been fun, its not you it's me.

"Nothing," Davyn said quickly, then as if rethinking he said, "actually there is."

George tensed. "Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday today?"

That was the last thing George expected and it took him a moment or two of opening and closing his mouth like a retard before he could speak.

"I - I don't - When you tell people it's your birthday they always feel obligated to buy you something."

"So you don't want anything?" Davyn asked sharply, George felt himself blushing.

"I just - I don't - I just didn't want to push you into anything," George said quietly, this night was not going the way he wanted it to, he thought they were going to talk for a while and laugh like they normally did, while Davyn flirted outrageously with him and George would blush like the virgin he used to be and turn Davyn on.

"Do I look like I can be pushed?"

"No - Davyn, what's wrong?"

"I'm pissed off!"

George was totally out of his depth here, not only was he virgin in acts of love but also in relationships as well, his silence obviously pissed Davyn off more and the guy stood up abruptly from his seat and walked towards the door of the bar. George jumped up and followed but Davyn's strides were faster and longer and George didn't catch up to him until he was outside and almost around the corner. George caught hold of Davyn's arm and swung him around, Davyn growled at him and George wondered for a moment whether Davyn would hit him.

"Davyn, I don't understand what you're so pissed off about? Can't we just talk about this?"

Davyn closed his eyes; he was being such a fucking idiot. What was he pissed off about? Because George didn't trust him? Of course the boy didn't trust him, when had he given any real indication he wanted more then a night of sex. He was angry at himself for wanting more, he was angry at not having the will power to pull away, Davyn cursed and did the only thing that could make sense, he pulled George into his arms and kissed him. George resisted for a moment then fell under the spell in complete submission, Davyn groaned his appreciation and moved his lips ruthlessly and plunged his tongue into George's mouth. George broke his mouth away from Davyn just enough so he could gasp for breath.

"Home," he moaned, "my place is empty."

Davyn pulled back with a feral gleam in his eye and nodded, George took a deep settling breath, that didn't help his fired up body at all, and they both walked down the street to where they could hail a cab. The ride back to his house wasn't a very comfortable one for George; his erection was straining so hard against the zipper of his jeans that he was hurting; Davyn didn't seem to care less as he stared out the window in a brooding silence. George glanced quickly at the driver wondering if he could possibly slink his mouth down to Davyn's lap without him noticing and throwing them out. George blushed, he was shocked at himself and his thoughts, but honestly he was so horny he could barely sit still, he hadn't told Davyn it was his birthday but he had intended to receive a gift off of Davyn anyway. He wanted his body plundered tonight that he'd be unable to walk by morning, he wanted his mouth full of Davyn, his ass, everything. They pulled up outside and George paid the driver and walked Davyn up he porch steps to the door in silence.

The movements from the bar to the taxi to the house to the bedroom were a blur for Davyn, for the most part all he could feel was the heavy arousal hanging between his legs and all he could think about was the use he wanted to put it to. But he felt out of line trying it on with George after shouting at the guy, and what was worse was he was still angry and that anger was feeding his need for sex. Davyn realised he was staring blindly at the stripped wood of the bedroom floor, he forced himself to look away from the mesmerising swirls and his mouth dropped open. George was discarding his underwear and was standing naked and erect before him, Davyn felt his cock punch at the front of his pants. There was a strange look on George's face that made Davyn tense, the boy's smile was very different from what it usually was, it was very confident and very, very sexual.

"I don't know why you're so angry," George said matter of factly, as he walked a lazy circle about the room, touching his finger to different objects. "I didn't tell you about my birthday because in all honesty I didn't think you'd care. I thought it would make you feel pressured, and I don't want to pressure you Davyn." George's voice took on a slightly dreamy tone as he leant languidly against a post of his four poster bed, his hand slipped down to play with his own cock, Davyn felt his mouth go dry and the heat building in his shaft was phenomenal. "I really, really, don't want to pressure you. But, ah, if you want to give me something for my birthday …"

George grinned a little shyly before climbing up on to the bed; he positioned himself up on his hands and knees, his body opened up for Davyn's hungry eyes. Davyn's hands caught the bottom of his shirt and whipped it over his head with incredible speed, not wanting to miss a single glimpse of George, keeping his eyes fixed on George's tight, firm, young body, Davyn allowed his hands to fumble with the flies on his jeans, they dropped to his ankles and Davyn took his own cock into his hand.

Davyn kept his eyes fixed intently on George and his panting breath locked in his throat when George's right hand moved between his parted knees, he caressed himself, starting from his balls and then moving his hand higher. Davyn growled when George's slender fingers pushed their way into George's body, George's fingering his own ass was arousing Davyn to such a level he began emitting noises only a violent animal would make. George was making noises of his own, soft, whimpering, fuck me noises that called to Davyn, George was in need, he needed Davyn to fill him. Just when Davyn didn't think the scene could become anymore scintillating, George chose that time, with his fingers working in and out of himself to look over his shoulder at Davyn, it was such an erotic image that Davyn drew blood from his lip as he fought not to come. Still watching Davyn, George's fuck-me expression became even better, his cheeks were flushed, his mouth open, his eyes almost closed, his fingers thrusting harder, then he did something that caused all control in Davyn's body to snap. George let out one of his noises again; fixing his eyes one Davyn he pumped his fingers harder calling out to Davyn.

"Davyn?"

"What?" Davyn cried back, his hand fisted around his cock and pumping hard and fast, George tucked his fingers into himself deeper and cried out, "make me wet!"

Davyn made a noise akin to a roar and flew to the bed; he took hold of George's shoulder roughly and yanked him backwards, so that George's body lay flat out on the bed upside down, his head almost hanging off the end. Davyn leant down and ran his tongue over George's chest and up to his naval, Davyn flicked his eyes up so they met with George's erect cock, Davyn laughed deep in his throat and began to climb on to George's body. Davyn kept his tongue trailing a path of wetness up towards George's waiting cock as he climbed, but he also made sure to lower his hips, Davyn hissed and George moaned when Davyn's sac stroked over George's face. George opened his mouth to touch his tongue to Davyn, as he did Davyn shifted and stretched his body out over George's taking George's cock into his mouth. Between Davyn's open thighs George's face contorted with pleasure and he cried out, while clutching at Davyn's tight ass. Davyn swirled his tongue around the head of George's cock and allowed his fangs to flick at the tip, not being able to see George's face but being able to hear his cries was highly erotic to Davyn's mind. Davyn sucked on the blunt head of George's cock, not taking anymore then that in, just the broad tip of him, like it was a lolly pop with the peak covered in sugar or sherbet. George clutched Davyn tighter, so out of his mind with pleasure that he did not realise Davyn's own erect cock was leaking near to his own mouth. About his face Davyn's naked thighs quivered, his warm sac slapped at George's chin, Davyn gave a particularly strong suck and George was sure the tip of him was going to burst off. George almost sobbed when to add to the intense pleasure Davyn slipped his two fingers into George's ass, with no measure of tenderness or kindness Davyn plundered George's body with his fingers while sucking and nibbling at the tip of his cock. It was like madness to George, he needed Davyn to take more of him in his mouth, he needed his ass to be filled by something thicker then Davyn's fingers, it was oscillating, tantalising but it just wasn't enough and Davyn knew it. The bastard knew that he was driving George crazy.

"Stop messing around!" George cried out and as expected the intense suction on the head of his cock stopped and a vicious bite was given to his thigh. George was never to give orders. Davyn raised himself on his arms and lowered his cock and sac onto George's face, he rubbed gently before moving from George completely, Davyn stood back, his erect body aching painfully.

"The only reason you aren't being punished is because it's your birthday," Davyn said in a hoarse and deadly whisper, "but remember boy, I choose how to fuck you!"

Davyn gripped George's hair painfully and lunged down to fix his mouth on to George's; his kiss ruthless and threatening, Davyn wrenched himself away but still retaining a grasp of his lover's hair. "Unless you want someone else to fuck you?"

"No," George moaned, Davyn had a way of making him beg and moan, Davyn tightened his grip painfully.

"What did you say?"

"Please …"

"Please what?"

"Please … Please, fuck me!"

Davyn let a cruel smile twist his lips before letting go of George and rounding the bed to lay in it, propped up against the pillows. Davyn watched George sit up and look at him cagily; Davyn splayed his legs and crooked a finger at George, who scrambled to him his tight little body quivering with enthusiasm. George crawled into Davyn's lap and held on to Davyn's shoulders while he leant in to press kisses to Davyn lips, Davyn licked playfully at George's lips as he pulled back.

"This is the one night and one night only," Davyn said with a devilish smile, "that I'll allow you to … take the lead so to speak."

George was stunned and Davyn barked out a laugh, he raised a hand to play gently with a lock of George's hair. "No, love. You'll not be doing that to me."

George blushed as Davyn laughed again, being the submissive partner in the relationship was from George's point of view the most erotic and he'd never actually thought of being the dominant one, so what did Davyn mean if he had not intended to have George enter him?

Davyn trailed his hands down George's sides, letting his fingertips brush with feather lightness against his skin, he moved his hands to cup George's peachy ass, hoisting him up further on his body. George gasped and fell forward on to Davyn's hard, smooth chest, George smelt and felt the sweat of his lover; it made him even hotter and needier then before. Davyn bit his lip and wrapped one strong, restraining arm around George's back to keep him plastered upon his chest, with the other he trailed down to George's opening, playing his fingers around the sensitive edges. George's breath came out in hot pants against Davyn's nipple, making him shiver with sensual awareness. George cried out and jerked under Davyn's arm as for the third time that night his body was entered, unlike when he had fingered himself, Davyn's long, slender fingers were rougher and more insistent. George longed to rear up so he could grind his hips back on Davyn's hand, but there was only so much control Davyn would allow and to show that Davyn clamped his arm tighter, while he leaned in to speak in George's ear.

"How long have I been plumbing you now, George?" Davyn murmured lustily in his ear, he nipped the fleshy shell with his fangs, drawing a bead of blood. "Almost a month, hasn't it been?"

George nodded against Davyn's sweat slicked chest while his fingers scissored in a particularly ruthless way. Davyn licked the blood from George's ear and made an 'mmm' noise that sent fire to George, causing his cock to twitch against Davyn's stomach, Davyn laughed.

"Don't come yet, George," Davyn murmured, "I want you to come when I'm inside you -"

George groaned and Davyn pushed his fingers deeper then removed then to rub up and down George's cleft, that was soaked in his own wetness, before tucking his fingers inside him again.

"Still so tight," Davyn moaned, inhaling deeply the scent of George and sex, "still so tight after how I've used you. Still blushing like a virgin, but being fucked like a whore -"

George cried out and to the shock of himself and Davyn, he come. The sticky, hot flow coated Davyn's stomach, Davyn gave a cruel smile. He loosened his arm so George could sit up a little tiredly; Davyn swiped a finger through the mess on his chest and then traced George's lips with it.

"I told you to wait, George," he growled and abruptly his hands gripped George's buttocks again, this time with a bruising hold he pulled George apart, stretching him wide for invasion. George cried out, his heart picking up in excitement and anticipation of the pain to come, Davyn was right after all these weeks he was miraculously still as tight as a virgin.

George tensed when he felt the rounded, fat head of Davyn's cock touching the delicate, vulnerable opening. Without warning Davyn thrust upwards, that initial pain slashed through him, making him cry out but it was overrode by the need to please Davyn. George set aside the pain and began to gyrate his hips on Davyn's stiff shaft, he bit his lip as he felt his opening widen, even tear with Davyn's wide cock forced in there. Davyn tried to keep himself still while George got used to him, in fact Davyn tried to keep his hands off the boy, a part of him admitted it was because he wanted to see George build himself up into a ravenous passion, Davyn's strong muscular thigh contracted as he bent his leg up and watched George ride him. The pain as becoming bearable and then almost pleasurable for George, Davyn knew this by the tightening of his body around Davyn's cock, Davyn through his head back and hissed, his out stretched leg tautening, Davyn reached around behind and slipped his hand down so he could feel himself sliding in and out of George's tightness.

"So big," George sobbed, running his hand down his flat stomach, feeling the muscles there contracting and releasing as he rode. George took a hold of his cock and began to jerk it furiously, Davyn watched, deeply aroused and fascinated by the sight of George pleasuring the both of them. George slammed himself down on to Davyn hard cock, his head thrown back, his hand stroking rapidly and his ass squeezing exquisitely. Davyn held back until he thought he'd go mad from it, when he felt the boiling fluids in his shaft begin to rise he caught hold of George's hips and began to pump himself into the tight, slick body.

"Come, George, come!" George worked his hand and ass faster.

"I-I'm close! Oh Davyn -" George's orgasm was so intense the guy was literally screaming from it, spraying his release all over Davyn's stomach and chest, coating his own body too. Davyn laughed in satisfaction as George fell limply into his own mess and then he took over, perhaps it wasn't fair to be so rough on George's body but Davyn didn't care. He kept his hips pumping for a good few; long minutes after George had come, knowing that his body was likely very sore. But George didn't say a word, he accepted Davyn's brutal lovemaking and it was only when Davyn felt the velvet softness of George's lips skittering over his chest did he give into the rising tide and allowed himself to come. Pump after pump, stream after stream, jet after jet of Davyn's essences surged into George's body. George felt the warm, wetness pouring into his body and made a satisfied noise, he was happy to feel Davyn's seed sprayed all over his entrance. George laid his head back upon Davyn's chest and waited for him to calm, finally Davyn's body separated from his and George felt a gush of liquid leave him with the pressure of Davyn's cock.

"That was incredible," Davyn breathed in awe; George made a noise of agreement and snuggled closer. They would be ready for another round soon, but for now they would be sweet. Davyn felt tightness in his throat that he fought against.

"George?"

"Hmm?"

"Happy birthday, George," Davyn murmured, his eyes stinging, replacing the three words he desperately wanted to say with those instead.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is full of … George and Davyn sessions really. Just warning you.**

Alice sipped her coffee as she sat on the hood of her car, awaiting the arrival of Eric St. James, the squire had convinced himself that his 2nd generation status gave him leave to be as unpunctual as he liked. Good thing it wasn't a cold night, Alice groused in her mind, she'd wanted to swing by the house before George went out so she could catch a look of his new boyfriend. Her brother had truly not been the same since he'd met this guy; she hardly ever saw him and on nights that she planned to stay at home, which wasn't many, George and his guy went to a hotel so they could have crazy, monkey sex. Alice admitted she missed the times when she'd walk in from patrol and know her brother was in the house, nice and safe, but then again she wasn't at home all that much now either. Nine times out of ten Alice would be driving home in the early hours just before dawn, being on call all night for different squires - being a dorean squire was the hardest position to her mind - and somehow she would end up back at Jean-Luc's house, in his bed, in his arms. After endless hours, or so it seemed, of him feasting on her body and making her head spin, she would fall asleep exhausted and wake up the next evening, with Jean-Luc nibbling on different parts of her. Damn, the man was insatiable! He could keep going and going, Alice felt a wetness forming between her legs, her clitoris throbbing so much that Alice wiggled a little, rubbing herself against the hard seam of her jeans. Alice flicked a look back at the seat of her car through the windshield, if she didn't need to see Eric so much she'd slip in there, drive somewhere a bit more secluded and relieve herself of the ache. Though it will give Jean-Luc more to savour when she came home to him, Alice smiled into her cup and her pussy gave an aching throb, she closed her eyes momentarily and imagined Jean-Luc showing up, twisting her around over the hood and taking her hard from behind. Alice opened her mouth to give a slight pant, she'd never been so affected by such thoughts before, her wet dreams and fantasies had always been kept strictly to the bedroom on lonely, frustrated nights. Now, however, she could not seem to get Jean-Luc and sex off her mind.

Alice jumped when the unexpected vibration of her phone shook her pocket; Alice pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Carraway," She said, strict professionalism coating her voice, she heard a deep, rumbling laugh that set fire to her most intimate parts.

"Mon amour, if that does not make a man feel as randy as a boy, I don't know what will," Jean-Luc's voice purred erotically into her ear through the phone, Alice shivered. "You sound like a school mistress …" he paused then chuckled, Alice's eyes went half mast as her pussy did another delicious pump in her panties. "Perhaps a Madame cracking her whip."

Alice licked her dry lips and breathing heavily spoke in a low voice, "where are you?"

"On patrol," his lazy voice replied, "I was hoping that I might run into you somewhere."

"Were you?" Alice smiled, praying for such a thing to happen, she eyed to corner at the far end of the street hoping he would appear there.

"Yes. I wanted to pull you into a dark alleyway and …" He laughed again, "I think you know."

"I don't," Alice insisted, her body getting hotter and wetter with each word, her mind already imagining such things they could do under the cover of darkness.

"Je vous pousserais vers le haut contre le mur et utiliserais ma langue pour te faire le dégagement."

Alice was breathing hard through her mouth at the sound of his voice, the way he rolled the words from his tongue and moaned out noises of appreciation.

"You know I can't speak French," she whispered huskily, wishing desperately she was at home alone in her room, or better yet in Jean-Luc's room with him in her.

"I will explain it tonight," he laughed, his voice just as husky as hers. "When does your patrol end?"

"In a few minutes when Eric gets here."

"Go straight to my home, look under your pillow," Jean-Luc instructed, "I have a gift for you."

Alice's heart picked up, she bit her lip. "Don't you want me to wait until you get home?"

"No," he ordered, "I want you to; ah … see it before I get there."

Alice's body thrummed with excitement, his carefully phrased sentences making her itch to get to his house. "You got it."

Alice looked up and saw Eric striding around the corner, she said a quick, heated goodbye to Jean-Luc and signalled to Eric that she was going home, he gave her a wave and she slipped quickly into her car. Alice started it up and put her foot down, Jean-Luc's house was on the other side of town and it would take a little while for her to get there, especially since it was the weekend and it was early so traffic was going to be kind of heavy. Alice slowed when she came to a stalled line of traffic in an area populated with strings of bars on either side of the road, Alice tapped her fingers impatiently on the steering wheel, unable to get Jean-Luc's mysterious present out of her head. She had no idea what it could be, but it excited her all the same for Jean-Luc was so innovative and exciting in bed, it could be anything - anything pleasurable that is. Alice sighed in frustration and threw a look to one of the bars, the squire in her scanning for a sign of a blond head, too handsome to be human, she saw none. What she did spy in an alley was a couple kissing, the alley itself made her think of Jean-Luc, but the frantically necking couple were men. She strained her neck thinking perhaps it was George, but got a disappointment when she saw one guy was black and the other was too dark to be George. From the angle she was at, she could see what no one else could, as the moonlight slanted over them she watched as the black guy slipped his hand down to cup his lover in his hand. Alice felt her simmering arousal blossom again as she watched them kiss and fondle, the black guy pulled back and came out of the alley dragging at the hand of his partner, Alice smiled thinking that she wasn't the only one getting lucky this night. They fell out of the alley laughing and Alice gasped, holding the hand of the tall, muscular man was José, he didn't notice her as he slipped his hand into the back pocket of his partner's jeans. Alice pressed her face against her window and gaped, José was oblivious to everything but his lover until he looked to his right and saw Alice. He gasped and paled as a look of terror so intense crossed his face Alice was quite sure he would pass out, they stared at each other so long that the traffic had begun to move and the sound of a blaring horn behind her made Alice jump and shriek. She restarted the engine and put her foot down, completely unnerved by what she saw, yet she couldn't wait to tell George.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

George held Davyn's hand as he entered the club a head of him, he was smiling so widely it was aching his face, but he didn't care. George was relishing the fact that he could for once do this with a love. No, Davyn wasn't just his love; he was his partner, his boyfriend. They moved to the bar and Davyn sidled up close to George, wrapping his arm around his waist, a clear signal to anyone that George was taken - not just taken, owned. George didn't mind the possessiveness in Davyn or his assertive side he took when he was out; it was what was to be expected from having a man who was in the army. What George didn't tell Davyn was that he needn't worry, George hadn't looked at another man since Davyn had pushed into his life, George prayed that it was the same for Davyn too. George had found he had a particularly vicious jealous streak all of a sudden, and he'd be damned if he would share. George saw the bartender who gave off a subtle gay vibe asked for their order while throwing blatant looks at Davyn, George tensed, readying himself for a shake down when Davyn deliberately looked away from the bartender to bury his lips against George's throat. George felt his eyes drop and he bit his lip when he felt Davyn teeth and tongue scrape at his flesh. The bartender was practically drooling by the time Davyn pulled back, but Davyn fixed his eyes, with a naughty gleam in them, on George. George covertly scanned the room and saw that other men had stopped and were also throwing Davyn hot, speculative looks, George worried his lip. He'd thought a gay bar would be a good idea, but now he wondered if he'd put himself in line with so much competition, plus the gay scene wasn't really his thing. Davyn must have sensed his unease and run a soothing hand down his arm, George smiled shyly at him and Davyn grinned wickedly, sipping his beer. George had to give the guy credit, Davyn didn't so much as look at another man while he was with him, but how long could George really expect a guy as good looking and talented as Davyn to stay monogamous. Perhaps George truly was setting himself up for heartbreak, but he couldn't seem to stop himself, Davyn was everything that George wanted in a life partner. He'd even gone so far as to think of introducing him to José.

Davyn was flushed and sweaty as he led George back to their seats, George was the same, but sexily so. Davyn flopped down and pulled George into his lap, George's surprised and delighted laughter died when Davyn cupped the back of his sweaty, hot neck and pulled his rosebud mouth to his. Davyn licked, sucked and nibbled at his mouth, sending out a warning to everyone that George was his, some of the men had already made a play for George, Davyn nearly took the hand of one guy on the dance floor who got closer then was necessary to George. Davyn ran a hand up under George's shirt and stroked his slick back; it reminded him of how George felt bent over in front of him, taking Davyn's body into his, sweat and come slick. Davyn felt himself go hard at the thought and he wiggled his hips, George pulled back, even redder and breathless.

"Mmm, what do we have here?" George laughed softly in Davyn's ear, working his ass over Davyn's erection, the blaring music of the club made Davyn have to lean closer to talk in George's ear.

"If you don't know what that is now, love, then nothing I can do can convince you," Davyn said, allowing a fang to clip George's ear, Davyn felt the exposed flesh of George's arm break out in goose bumps. George leaned back in Davyn's arms and turned his head so he was speaking into Davyn's neck, carrying on the game of who could turn who on the most.

"Don't you think you should convince me?" George allowed his lips to brush Davyn's pulse, it quickened under his red lips and George hid his smile. Davyn wished desperately George was daimon so that he could sink his fangs into Davyn. It was the only thing Davyn missed about sex with George, the inability to exchange blood while they fucked and played, he longed to feel fangs piercing his skin while he took George. But it was something he could live without, life and love with George was more then fulfilling, Davyn had never felt this way about another man and he doubted that he ever would. Before thoughts of human mortality and the uselessness of loving that which wasn't like you clouded Davyn's thoughts, Davyn placed a kiss on George's cheek bone.

"I'm going to convince you until you can no longer stand," Davyn rasped, thrusting his hips against George and relished the groan. George sat up straighter, he was blushing brightly but he couldn't help smiling, always the conservative bore Davyn released something inside of George that was wild and sometimes utterly debauch. George stood up and took Davyn's hand, Davyn slipped his hand into George's but this time he led George, not to the exit of the club but the door of the bathroom.

"What are you -" George began, but Davyn swung around and crushed his lips on to him, silencing him. When he pulled back they were both breathless and aroused beyond belief, Davyn could feel the arousal of other men in the club, especially the ones that had caught sight of them kissing like they were about to fuck senselessly over one of the tables. Davyn had no time to assert his warning to them, he was aching from wanting George, he wanted his man excited and desperate, just as he was.

"This can't wait," was all Davyn gave as explanation before pulling George into the bathroom.

The door crashed open and rebounded off the wall as Davyn and George tumbled through, kissing and fumbling with each other. George broke the kiss and blushed at the two other men who were at separate sinks, washing there hands. One of the men laughed, the other leant down to drink water out of his cupped hand, he swirled it in his mouth and spat.

"You're not the only ones who've been in here tonight, baby," one man drawled and passed a look over Davyn hungrily, Davyn ignored him and pulled George towards a cubicle. "If you need company, remember only straight people say threes a crowd."

George grimaced and wondered if Davyn was going to take the guy up on his offer, but again Davyn ignored the man and shut the cubicle door on them. Davyn wasted no time on letting George take in his surroundings, he pushed George up against the wall and ravished his lips again, they were so red and swollen, so plump and soft, Davyn groaned and licked at the bottom lip.

"It's a bit dirty in here," George panted, his hips bucking as Davyn yanked at George's belt, Davyn laughed and leant up for another scorching kiss.

"That's the point, what I've got in mind for you is a bit dirty."

Davyn watched George bite his lip and close his eyes; Davyn bared his fangs in frustration when the belt refused to come undone quick enough, finally Davyn whipped it out of the loops. George's hips slammed back against the wall and Davyn began to undo George's fly, he took out his cock and began to stroke George's hardness. George put his hands on Davyn cheeks and pulled him up for a kiss, the feel of George throbbing in his hand while their tongues swirled had his cock aching for release. Suddenly Davyn became aware of a heartbeat besides there own, of breathing lower and more rapid, he turned and saw a hole in the wall of the cubicle, he silently pointed it out to George. Davyn inhaled and sorted through the variety of smells, urine, faeces, semen, booze and vomit were all prominent but so was arousal, coming in droves off of George and from someone in the next stall. Davyn took a hold of George firmly by his cock and led him closer to the stall wall, George shook his head but Davyn just grinned and pushed him closer. Davyn slipped around behind George and reached around for George's cock once more, he then slipped it through the hole, the width of George's magnificent member filled the hole perfectly, actually it was a tight fit. There was a surprised gasp from the guy behind, Davyn inhaled again, the arousal tripled, George's too, except his was mixed with fear, Davyn laughed and leaned heavily against George, forcing him flat against the wall, his head turned sideways, his cheek flush against the grimy wall. Davyn watched his lover's face closely, he knew immediately when something happened because George's tightly closed eyes flew open wide and out of his open mouth came a straggled moan.

George didn't know what to do or think as unimaginable pleasure ripped through him, he'd not liked the thought at first, he'd felt scared and a little betrayed that Davyn wanted to share him, even though he didn't know who it was with. But when George had put his cock through the hole he'd felt a tongue, soft, wet and warm, rub its way over the head of his cock, he felt a strong hand grip the base of him and then a marvellous suction began, wet and hot, it held him tightly, while Davyn played his tongue down the nape of his neck. In George's mind it was simply Davyn that was sucking his cock, even though he knew it was Davyn behind him, who was pulling George's pants further down. George yelped when the man sucking his cock nipped him hard, Davyn laughed and smoothed his hands on top of George's and led them up to the top of the stall, he curled George's fingers over the edge.

"Grip it," Davyn hissed, wanting to relieve himself so badly, George just groaned and began to pump his hips, Davyn's eyes narrowed and he suddenly didn't like this idea so much, George was liking being sucked by this other guy far too much. Davyn leaned back and moved his hand to George's clenching buttocks, he probed his thumb between the cheeks and sank it into George's ass, George cried out Davyn's name. Davyn wiggled his thumb and then exchanged it for two fingers, he began to scissor them ruthlessly, wanting to hurt George as much as pleasure him, George cried out and begged quietly for it to stop.

"No!" Davyn growled cruelly, "when we get home, you're going to be punished!"

"Why?" George sobbed, working his hips against Davyn's fingers, Davyn didn't answer instead he plunged his fingers wildly, knowing he would likely make George sore.

"Is he better then me?" Davyn demanded in George's ear, George's reply was incoherent; Davyn jabbed into him hard, George's body tensed with an alarmed cry. "Is he, hmm? Does he suck your cock better then me?"

"No!" George sobbed, "No, no, he's not you. You're better, he's not you!"

"Good," Davyn said coldly, before sliding his fingers out and fumbling hastily with his fly, when it was undone, it released Davyn's monstrous hard on, his leaking cock that wanted to play. Davyn took himself by the base and ran his moist tip up and down George's cleft; George involuntarily tensed in anticipation and then shivered. Davyn liked that reaction, so he did it again and George shivered again, suddenly the vision of coming all over George's pert, firm cheeks entered Davyn's mind and he ran his dripping tip up and down George's opening.

"Can you put it in?" George begged, losing all pretence of shyness and dignity, his body needed to be filled; he ached to have Davyn's cock crammed into him and overflowing with his come. Davyn grew still and George bit his lip knowing what error he'd made, he tried not to be so happy about it.

"You're giving me orders?" Davyn breathed against George's neck in a deadly voice, George shook his head, the guy beyond the wall must have heard because he gave a groan and a laugh. George sucked his breath in sharply when Davyn clamped his hands over George's; he gripped the wall hard barring any escape for George. Davyn pulled back and thrust into George, George let out a groan and bit down on his lip hard, Davyn pulled his hips back and then sank back into George's body. George clutched him even as he squealed when Davyn hips picked up speed.

"Still hurt?" Davyn bit at George's ear lobe hard, George whimpered and nodded, "good!"

Davyn held on to the wall tight and let his hips swing and his cock penetrate the tight entrance, Davyn felt sweat trickle down his face as he went hell for leather on George's body, the jealousy he felt at having George's body being touched by another, even though he initiated it, was causing him to be brutal. Davyn sank his teeth in to George's shoulder through his shirt, making sure that his fangs were retracted as he always did when he bit George.

Davyn could hear all three heartbeats, he could smell sex and arousal, he knew that the guy behind the wall was on his knees sucking like a champion whore while stroking his own cock to its release. The feeling of being simultaneously sucked and fucked from each end was too much for George, he was crying and incoherent as he alternated between begging for more and pleading for it to stop, losing his mind as he moved his hips back and forth, making Davyn's cock drive deeper into his ass, and his cock drive deeper into the unknowns wet mouth.

"Harder Davyn!" He pleaded, he would likely be ashamed of his wantonness and shamelessness when he came out of his fuck lust, Davyn would not. The pain was beginning to take place beside the pleasure and George knew it was his punishment for letting another man touch him, he loved being punished. "Oh, Davyn!"

Davyn felt that tautening of George's body, the boy was about to shoot his load down the throat of someone else, possessiveness kicked in and unexplainable jealousy, Davyn took a hold of George's hips and pulled him back, his cock came out of the hole glistening and wet. "Hey!" someone cried from behind the wall, Davyn growled and took hold of it pumping him with his hand, while his cock plundered his ass. George leant his head back against Davyn's shoulder with his eyes shut, his noises bringing Davyn close to his own peak.

"Come, baby, come!" Davyn said, his hand jerking George's wet cock tightly, his hand slipping through the other guys drool. George obeyed instantly and sent spurt after spurt of his come over the cubicle floor, Davyn closed his eyes and moved his hips faster, George braced his hands against the wall while Davyn clutched his hips and pounded at him, ramming him with so much hardness. George tightened his muscles around Davyn's cock and Davyn cried out, pouring himself into George's tightness. When he was spent he pulled out of George and turned him around, he could tell George's legs were shaking, in fact the boy's whole body was, as much as it was scary for George, it was one of the best orgasms he'd ever had.

"Kiss me," Davyn choked out huskily and moved to press himself against George's front, George reciprocated readily, clinging to Davyn, Davyn felt ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry if you didn't like that," he said, searching George's beautiful eyes, George looked thoughtful for a moment and shook his head.

"It was easier because he was only a very small part of it, I just imagined it was you," George said, a frown creasing his brow, then he looked more serious then ever as he looked up at Davyn. "But I only ever want to be with you. I don't think I'm cut out for being with other people … in that way. I'm just - I just - I feel better when it's just you."

Davyn felt his heart grow lighter, he took George's face gently in his hands and kissed his slowly and sweetly, not something George expected after something so explosive had just happened. It took him away from the grime and fetid smell of the toilet, away from the roughness and kinkiness of their sex and to a sweet place where it was making love instead. When Davyn pulled back George swayed into him, Davyn pulled George further into his arms and inhaled George's scent. How could he be in love with him? How?!

"Come," Davyn whispered pulling back; he ran his fingers up George's face, "I want to take you home."

George laughed and buttoned his pants while Davyn straightened his hair, then he took Davyn's hand and was led out of the bathroom and then they exited the club.

Once they were out on the street Davyn cast a look around, always aware of any daimons that might be in the vicinity, not that an ordinary daimon would be any worry to a Spathi. Still he didn't want to catch a beating from Stryker should he be caught. Davyn opened his mouth to suggest to George that they hail a cab when he caught sight of George's sexily rumpled hair, his crimson face, his rosebud mouth still open slightly as he breathed heavily. Davyn wanted to groan, he'd only just taken him and now he felt himself hardening again, he felt a hot pump go through his shaft when George wiped his bottom lip innocently with his thumb. Davyn tightened his fingers around George's, George cast Davyn a curious look and caught the glint in his eyes, George was shocked. He'd never known anyone to have as much stamina as Davyn did, the guy could come every ten minutes if he really put effort into it, his sexual appetite was enormous and insatiable. To be honest, it was almost frightening, George had just had one of the kinkiest bouts of sex ever, he'd been sucked and fucked until he could barely stand and now Davyn wanted him again. George let his eyes fall to Davyn's lips, there were marks on his bottom lip as if he'd bitten down hard, George wasn't sure what it was about them that made him horny but he felt himself begin to feel turned on again. Was Davyn rubbing of on him?

"What's the fastest route to your house?" Davyn asked licking his lower lip, George felt his tongue thicken, how did the man do it to his body.

"Err, the, ah, the back streets are quicker."

"Right," Davyn said firmly and set off, pulling George along behind him, George was still tender and finding it hard to walk, Davyn led them down an alleyway and then turned and went up a street. Eventually he stopped, George noted as he panted that Davyn wasn't even out of breath, but he looked mean, he growled.

"I have no idea where to go, you have to lead!"

"For once," George commented saucily, Davyn stopped looking around and brought his eyes back to George's impish face, he grinned. Davyn began to walk backwards holding George's hand, George followed obediently, they moved into the shadows of a dark alley between two buildings. George felt his skin hum with anticipation when Davyn pressed him into a wall, the rough brick scratching his back through his shirt. Instead of attacking his lips as Davyn normally did, he used the slickness of his tongue to coax George's mouth open, George opened willingly and Davyn slid his tongue in to caress George. His tongue retreated and returned, retreated and returned, teeth nipped at his lip, George moaned and his hands shot out to pull Davyn body closer, so they squashed against each other. Their twin arousals were rubbing at each other through the material of their pants, George wrenched his head to the side so he could gasp and moan as Davyn rubbed and ground, causing unbearable, delicious friction.

"I didn't like his mouth on you," Davyn said softly, George cried out when Davyn encircled his cock through the dark material. "I hated the idea of your cock pushing in his mouth, you coming into him."

George felt Davyn slide down his body, the whispering noise of silks and cottons chafing each other were so erotic to his ears, George threw his hand out and gripped the cold pole of a street lamp. Davyn's hands paused at George's waistband, he breathed deeply taking in George's musk, he began to undo the buttons, the zipper was loud in the darkness.

"We can't," George protested weakly, "we can't, Davyn. People will see."

"We can," Davyn murmured back, pulling the pants down to the ankles, "they won't. Raise your feet."

George bulked at what Davyn was suggesting, that he strip off his pants in the street, in his home town where people he knew could walk in on him being fucked by his boyfriend. The police! Before George could make any more objections Davyn's tongue shot out and licked the tip of him rapidly like a cat lapping at cream. George gripped the pole tighter and raised his foot, Davyn quickly got one leg out and left the other leg on, George was confused until he felt his leg being raised up, George whimpered. He couldn't take anymore, as much as he wanted to feel Davyn's thick cock deep within his ass, he didn't think he'd be able to take it. Davyn settled George's pale thigh over his shoulder, he kissed the warm flesh on the inner leg, nibbling at it and sucking on it, until he could hear George's breathing wheezing.

Davyn took hold of George's cock and gave it a few good, quick pumps, just to coat it in its own wetness; he paid special attention to the tip, rubbing his thumb over it, pumping it gently. George stared out of the mouth of the alley while Davyn administered to his cock, he thought he saw a shadow approaching but he turned out to be wrong. So many people were outside tonight, anyone could see them, people all around them and Davyn was playing with his cock in the middle of a dark alleyway. George knew that Davyn was trying to make up for the sex in the club, but this was just as kinky to George's mind, the only difference was George was far more excited. The idea that Davyn was on his knees and his mouth an inch away from George's thick, throbbing hardness, while anyone could catch them was so arousing.

Had Davyn spent time to look into George's thoughts he would have agreed whole heartedly that the excitement was from the possibility of being caught. Davyn loved the position he had George in, with one of George's legs over his shoulder and the other standing straight to the floor, he was opened up for Davyn like a feast upon a king's banquet table. Davyn buried his face in George's groin and rubbed his smiling lips over George's warm sac, the moist, stickiness from George's cock smeared his nose and chin as he ran his face up and down and around it, letting it flick his cheek. Davyn buried his tongue in the warm, intimate crease between leg and cock; he lapped there, enjoying the unusual taste of the skin there. Davyn grinned when he felt a hand in his hair and the rasping, dry sobs of his man needing to be satisfied. Davyn popped the head of George into his mouth and sucked, he heard a loud cry and used his hand to pump George's cock while sucking him, he pumped it until his fist met his opened lips. With every pump Davyn upped the suction until George was making whimpering, pleading noises like he did when he was about to come, Davyn pulled back and waited for George to back away from the edge of an orgasm. Davyn sucked an inch more in and repeated his tantric actions, he moved his hand up to cup George's sac, the swollen balls overflowing his large hand, he played them expertly, rubbing the stones inside them together. George's hand tightened and Davyn almost bit down in punishment, he stopped himself before he could.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," George sobbed, between pain and ecstasy. "I need to come, Davyn!"

Davyn simply ignored him while he sucked in another inch; he removed his pumping hand from George's cock and began to stroke George gently under his balls, while the hand that had attended there was now holding his upper thigh, securing him to Davyn's shoulder. Davyn slipped the rest of George into him and began to treat him right, sucking hard and fast in an effort to give him an exploding orgasm. Davyn had never allowed his other lovers to come on to him or in him, but with George it was different. To taste the essence of him was wonderful, like a drug, it was a sign that Davyn was giving this little virgin pleasure no one else had. Davyn's head worked backwards and forwards in big gulping motions, George gripped whatever he was holding tightly, knowing he was building up to a release, it would be the first time he came in Davyn's mouth if he kept it up. George sucked his breath in with shock and fear when he felt the hand that had been cupping and massaging his balls slip further down to his abused opening behind. He whimpered and felt his eyes tear when a finger rubbed over the puckered, sore hole.

"No, Davyn," George begged sincerely, "I can't take anymore. I can't. Please, no more."

Davyn moaned deep in his throat, causing shocks up and down the thick veined shaft, he didn't remove his finger but nor did he enter which George thanked God for, he simply played the finger over his ass as if caressing it better.

"I'm gonna come!" George cried out, his leg tightening, "Oh shit, I'm going to fucking come!"

Davyn's lips touched the base of George's cock his lips tickled by George's curls there, he pulled back slowly, his suction so tight George's eyes teared up again, the finger behind rubbed a little harder and George felt the torrid, searing liquid inside him, run up his shaft as his balls grew tight, with a cry that echoed he released into Davyn's mouth.

Davyn worked his head and throat as the salty fluid hit the back of his tongue and slipped down, Davyn kept the suction tight until he'd wrung his man dry then he pulled back, the limp cock, slick with Davyn's saliva and its own juices popped out.

"Hmmm, you were full," Davyn muttered, licking his lips, he stood up and stepped back, George went about straightening himself out again. When he had Davyn stepped closer again, close enough so that George backed into the wall again.

"Did I make you hurt?" Davyn asked, slipping his arms around his waist.

"You wanted to," George replied and Davyn pouted playfully.

"I was jealous," he kissed George's neck, George groaned, his body was still too sensitive from his orgasm to be touched like that again so soon. "I'll kiss it better for you. Or … lick it, or suck it."

"Davyn …" George warned on a laugh, Davyn pushed his face into George's neck and sucked hard there, George's face contorted with intense pleasure that looked like pain.

"Get the fuck away from him!"

Davyn jerked back and looked to the alley, George choked and then stepped into the light, "oh, fuck," Davyn heard him whisper.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" George tried not to let his voice rise so that it drew attention, Alice ignored him, her gaze fixed on Davyn, she was absolutely furious.

"I said -" she whipped out a small hand gun from the small of her back and George cried out in shock, what the fuck was going on with his big sister? How the hell had she got hold of a gun? "Get the fuck away from my brother, daimon!"

Daimon? Who the hell was Daimon? George shifted a look to Davyn to see how he was reacting to his insane sister. George expected to see him looking as shocked as George was, or at least scared of the gun being pointed at him, but he didn't. Davyn looked surprisingly cool and … words escaped George, but it struck him then and he knew that somehow Alice knew Davyn and Davyn knew of Alice. Perhaps …

George paled and he turned to stare hard at Davyn with a face filled with horror, Alice moved in the gay circles because of some of the friends she had, perhaps she knew of Davyn. Perhaps Davyn had a boyfriend? But his sister wouldn't point a gun at a cheater. Perhaps, oh God, perhaps Davyn was infected with HIV or something.

Davyn ground his teeth; trust the stupid human slut to ruin everything! But Davyn knew in his heart that wasn't fair of him, this girl was a squire which was the only reason she could possibly know about him and be human. And finding him at her brother's neck wouldn't have made her want to roll out the welcome mat to the family. Davyn chanced a look at George who was pale and shaking, this confused Davyn. If George knew anything about Apollites and daimons, surely he'd have spotted Davyn for what he was instantly.

"Who is daimon?" George said shakily, looking between Davyn and his sister, "what the fuck is going on, Ally?"

"George, get the hell away from him, he's dangerous!"

"No, I'm not, George," Davyn said, "She's -"

Davyn caught his tongue. He was about to say that Alice was lying or that she was delusional, but he was sick of being dishonest with the one person he loved. This wasn't the way Davyn wanted George to find out, but as far as he was concerned what was done was done, and he wasn't letting George go.

"She's mistaken. I'm not dangerous to you, George."

"Bullshit! He's not human George!"

"What -"

"Let him go or I swear I'll have every Dark-Hunter from here to Charleston hunting your ass!"

"I've not hurt your brother, Alice -"

"Your people already killed my parents! Don't take my brother too!"

Davyn felt his chest tighten as Alice began to sob even though her hand remained steady, he looked over at George, his lover looked so confused, so lost. Davyn wanted nothing more then to hold him close.

"Alice!" A voice sounded from the opening of the alleyway, Alice looked over her shoulder, "they've got my brother!" She shouted back.

Time for me to leave, Davyn thought, summoning up a bolt hole, the vortex to Kalosis swirled before him and before George could get over the initial shock of it being there, Davyn grabbed his arm and hurled him in head first.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

George paced the plush, mirrored room restlessly, he stood before the mirrored wall and turned so he could eye the mirrored canopy above Davyn plumped, pillowed bed. The room was so opulent and comfortable, with exquisite taste that came from either a classy woman or a gay man. But George was not comfortable, he went through bouts of terror, rage, loneliness and boredom, but never comfort, nor happiness. When he'd come through that spinning, time-warp thing, he'd blacked out as soon as he'd stood up right, he'd felt himself crash into Davyn's arms and that was all he knew until he'd woken up on this bed. That had been four days ago! George's mood flew right back to being pissed off. If Davyn cared for him, even the tiniest bit, he would not have done this to him, and to think George had actually thought he loved the bastard. And to top it all off, he wasn't even human!

The door knob rattled and turned, George turned flying straight back into terror again, it swung open and Medea stood there looking a little sheepish. George made a noise of disgust before turning his back on her, he realised that she was a 'daimon' and could likely kill him without blinking an eye but she pissed him off, badly!

"I've brought you some food," she said, coming forward and laying the tray on the bed, George didn't even look at what she'd conjured up this time, the woman had no idea about what humans ate. The first day there she'd brought him ice cream and celery sticks with a pot of mustard, George couldn't abide stupidity and as far as he was concerned had she really put any common sense into it, she'd have come up with something edible.

"Where's Davyn?" George demanded, he'd ceased his attempts at escaping through the door, she was too fast for him and even if he got through, George didn't fancy his chances with the rest of the daimons that partied in this place all hours of the night.

"He'll be back soon, he's days of punishment are almost up."

"Punishment?" George asked, ignoring the fear he felt at her words.

"He shouldn't have exposed us the way he did, my father had to punish him."

George thought for a moment, as much as he didn't like Medea, and the reason for that was because she was holding him in a place he didn't want to be, she had been very useful. She'd partially explained things to him, and he was getting some type of bearing on this crazy business.

"Your father being the son of the Greek god that cursed his own people to die at the age of twenty-seven, unless they eat souls and live in this dump to survive?"

Medea's mouth tightened, "something like that."

"God, I am one unlucky piece of shit!" George put his head in his hands, as he did the question that had been hounding him since he'd awakened there blurted out. "Do you know which one of you killed my parents?"

"Excuse me?" George raised his head, letting memories of seeing his mother's and father's bodies lying lifelessly in their home, with their throats ripped out.

"My parents were killed by your people according to my sister. Who was it?"

"Why? Going to try and avenge them, are we?" Medea said nastily, George's dislike for her intensified; he curled his lip at her and gave her his back.

"I -" Medea said then stopped, she sounded apologetic, well, she can shove her apologies, George thought viciously. "Davyn wasn't the one. And neither was I. It's very unlikely that the ones who killed your parents survived, they were likely civilian daimons and were killed by dark-hunters."

George said nothing; he wanted to be left alone.

"Just so you know Davyn is what's called an Angelekos daimon. It means he feeds off the souls of people who deserve it. Criminals, bad people, humans that would harm others. Its very likely he's never taken an innocent life."

"Thanks Medea." Both Medea and George turned sharply to see Davyn standing at the door; he looked fit and healthy, as if he'd never suffered any kind of punishment. George narrowed cold eyes on him instantly and curled his lip. Davyn nodded to Medea who made a hasty exit from the room, Davyn closed the door behind her and waited for a moment, making sure she was gone from the door, then he raised his eyes to look at George. Seeing George again brought back memories of their time together, both the good and the bad, it also intensified the love that Davyn felt, he moved forward and George stayed where he was, but he did not look as if he would tolerate being touched.

"I've missed you," Davyn said quietly. It had been hell without him, first the beating that he had survived pretty well and healed within a few days, but the confinement, never knowing whether George was safe or even alive. Davyn simply put his trust in Medea and prayed that their friendship was enough of a bond for her to help him.

"I want to go home!" George demanded, closing his ears to Davyn's voice and pretty words.

"Didn't you hear me? George?"

"I heard you! I don't care, I want to leave here!"

Davyn's cheeks flushed with anger. Four days of punishment and isolation and all the bastard could do was whine and moan! Davyn felt guilt eat at him, of course that's all George wanted. For those four days all he knew was that he had been kidnapped by a man who could open portholes and whom his sister was prepared to shoot.

"George, let me explain -"

"That bitch already explained! I know who and what you are now, so there's no need for you to lie anymore!" George spat, it occurred to him this was the first time he had ever truly wanted to beat someone up. In the past it had happened because he'd been threatened and forced to fight his way out of a corner, but now George truly wanted to hurt Davyn for his deception. "There was nothing that came out of your mouth that wasn't tainted by some sort of lie, was there?"

"I had good reasons George, I wanted to protect you."

"You wanted to protect yourself!"

"So what if I did?" Davyn shouted angrily, marching over and getting up in George's face, "so what if I didn't tell you what I was? Look at the way your acting now and tell me why should I have told you?"

"I might have been able to accept it without the kidnapping!"

"Bullshit! You know I'm right! George, I love you, I don't want to fight with you. We never fight."

George hardened his heart when it threatened to melt, he moved past Davyn to the door, he would not listen to him, he refused. He couldn't hear words of love from a man George was pretty sure he was in love with and not want to do everything he said, George didn't want to be so owned. Davyn followed him and gripped his arm when George would have opened the door, George felt his temper snap and he turned and threw a punch into Davyn's face. It caught his lover in his hard jaw and Davyn's head went back, George was unused to fighting but he was pretty sure that taking a hit to the jaw usually knocked most people back a few steps at least. It was completely unnatural the way Davyn's head snapped back into place instantly, his expression absolutely deadly. Davyn felt fury and lust so potent that he was in that moment devoid of mercy; he was the evil creature of legend that humans wrote about in their novels and watched in their movies.

"Bastard!" Davyn hissed before punching George back, George fell to the floor, but Davyn gave him no reprieve, he reached down and hauled him back up again, flinging him against the wall.

"You are so going to regret that," Davyn growled into George's face, his hard on prominent and ferocious, Davyn threw George from him so that he skidded and fell in a heap upon the carpet. Davyn stalked towards him and took a hold of him by the scruff of the neck and dragged him towards the bed, George tried valiantly to fight off Davyn, but with quick, casual movements Davyn deflected the blows and slaps. He turned George and held him positioned over the side of the bed; he took hold of the waist band of George's jeans and ripped them effortlessly, tearing away the entire back of them, leaving his buttocks and legs bare.

"No, no," George squirmed, Davyn flipped him on to his back again and climbed on to him, crushing his lips on to George's stubbornly closed mouth, George tried to turn his head but could not. Davyn did not just nip at George's lips; he tugged and bit at them with his fangs, hard. The sweet taste of George's blood hit Davyn's tongue and made him hungry for more, like a spiced wine he lapped at it and refused to close the pinpricks he'd made with his fangs, leaving George smeared with his own blood. He trailed his mouth down George's neck and chest sucking and biting all the way, George was gasping at the pain, hating the way Davyn could turn him on. He hated his body's reaction, he didn't want Davyn inside him, his mind was screaming no, yet his body needed it, even knowing that the sex would be wrong and angry, his cock hardened.

Davyn reared up and turned George again, George flopped on to his stomach like a rag doll, still fighting in vain to free himself, had it not been for the guy's monstrous hard on Davyn would have felt like he were raping the guy. Davyn held George down without much effort while he stared at his pale, clenching ass, it sent a thrill through him to be so in control whether George accepted it or not. Davyn held George's head face down in the quilt while he opened his fly and pulled out his cock, Davyn flicked his eyes to the bedside table where there was a tube of lubricant, Davyn turned his eyes back to George and then to his own enormous, straining member. Davyn let go of George's head at the moment he thrust himself into George's body, with no preparation George's body was tighter and more resistant then normal. George threw his head back and screamed out in pain, his eyes tearing up, Davyn focused to stop himself from coming instantly; he wanted to draw out the feeling of being inside George like this. Davyn laughed, he hadn't even got half way in and already George was begging him to stop, Davyn sank in deeper, slowly as to let George's guard fall. George quietened down and the moment Davyn felt the relaxing of his body he let his body go, thrusting hard and deep and fast, bringing George back to a screaming, writhing mess of tears and pleading.

"Stop it, Davyn, it hurts!"

The beseeching cries and shouts of pain would have convinced anyone outside of Davyn's room that Davyn was indeed taking the man against his will, for a moment even Davyn wondered whether he was working George too hard. To confirm his suspicions Davyn reached around and found George's cock, it was wet and hard, Davyn grinned and wrapped his hand around it, George groaned. One hand gripped George's hip while the other held him firmly on the small of his back, Davyn ploughed him hard from behind and every thrust drew a cry from George that was authentic and full of pain.

"Got enough?" Davyn panted, he took a hold of George's arm and twisted it behind him, holding it to his back while he rammed into his body. Sweat coated both their bodies, seeping through their clothes and darkening the fabric, George tried to claw his way up the bed to escape the pounding pain that was really pleasure in disguise. Davyn held him tighter and thrust harder drawing long moans and cries from George, saliva dribbled out of George's mouth as he sobbed and shouted out.

"I haven't had enough of you yet!" Davyn hissed and pumped wildly, it came upon him suddenly that he was about to release. For the first time ever Davyn was selfish with George, rather then reaching around and pumping George's cock so he could come, Davyn simply quickened his stroke until he come into George's ass with a cry that reached through the stone walls.

Davyn pulled out and pushed George away from him, he collapsed on his bed staring up at the mirrored ceiling, he watched George lying upon the bed convulsing as if he were crying. He was no doubt sore and aching from his lack of release, he began to stir and Davyn sat up quickly. George took no notice of Davyn when Davyn sat up, in that moment he hated him, not just for taking him but for leaving him so unfulfilled. George knew it was part of his punishment, Davyn wanted him to beg him to make him come but he refused to play those games with him, he refused to let Davyn be in control. George felt the bed move and weight lifted, the springs in the mattress creaked, George clamped his eyes shut, refusing to look at Davyn should he wander in front of his gaze. George simply shut his eyes and let his sobs rasp out of him, he didn't feel unmanly to cry, he felt hurt and abused, physically and emotionally, he was exhausted and he wanted to go home. Before he could stop himself George fell into a deep slumber, it pulled him under without warning, blocking out everything from the pain in his body to the pain in his heart.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Davyn sat on the chair next to the bed staring at George, the boy could sleep through anything. A part of him felt badly about what he was doing to him but the rest of him knew that he couldn't let George go, and not just because of the risk he posed to Davyn's world. Davyn was in love with him. He needed him and could not even think of being with another person the way he wanted to be with George. But George was stubborn at times, he needed to be broken and then cared for so he could come around to Davyn's way of thinking. Davyn licked his lips as he ran his eyes over George's bare body, while he'd been asleep Davyn had tied George's wrists together in tight, black, leather cuffs. From them he trailed a black leather cord to the head board; it gave more slack then tying the cuffs to the posts, gave him enough room to manoeuvre on to his belly or on to his back. He was on his back as Davyn was looking at him, his legs splayed wide; Davyn bit his lip feeling like he was being teased. Evidently George was in the beginnings of a good dream, Davyn watched with hooded eyes as George's cock began to lengthen and rise. Davyn stood; his fingers went to the buttons of his shirt and began to undo them, while his eyes could not come away from the pink flesh of George's cock. Davyn stripped himself quickly and slid on to the bed with his lover, Davyn swept his hand down his belly and under his own fearsome hard on so he could palm his heavy sac. George gave an inaudible sigh before his lids began to flutter and then they rose, Davyn's breath held as he noted the natural blush of George's cheeks made his eyes seem to shine. Their eyes locked and Davyn felt his heart beat pick up in his chest, George tried to move his hands and couldn't, he frowned at Davyn then broke eye contact to look up. He gaped.

"You bastard!" he snarled, Davyn's face did not change; his expression was one of extreme hunger as he gazed down upon George, his hand massaging firmly on his balls. "Let me go! Untie my right now, you asshole!"

"Such language," Davyn said dreamily moving his lips down to George's nipple, George flinched from the hum of pleasure Davyn's tongue produced. George bucked himself, pushing his chest at Davyn in an attempt to make him back off, Davyn sucked harder on the nub and removed his hand from his own cock to touch George's. As soon as Davyn's hand made contact with George's private flesh he groaned, hating and craving the feeling of Davyn's fingers on him.

Davyn pumped him with exquisite gentleness that had George a little breathless, he wondered why Davyn was being so tender with him when his earlier act of taking him had almost ripped his body apart and left him needing more. Davyn watched George's eyes squeezing tight to try and dull out the sensations, Davyn stopped his tongue and unsheathed his fangs sinking them deep in to George's flesh. George's back arched, his body bowing off the bed, his heels digging into the mattress, his hands gripping the cord and holding it tightly. He made erotic panting noises through his nose and Davyn slurped loudly so George had no doubt about what he was doing. Davyn did not take very much blood but when he raised his head he felt his erection punch at the sight of his bloodied teeth marks making a ring around George's nipple. Davyn kissed his way down George's cock, George clamped his knees together, Davyn pulled back and chuckled lustily. If he truly wanted to Davyn could easily have pried George's knees apart but he didn't, instead Davyn sat back on his heels and let his eyes roam George's body. Under those pulled up knees was George's heavy sac, Davyn stretched out a finger and stroked gently over it, George flinched and whimpered.

"Stop it, Davyn. I don't want this," George said, his eyes wide as he tried to make Davyn see his sincerity, unfortunately for George he was sporting a huge erection that was throbbing and leaking at the tip. Davyn refused to speak as he stroked his palm up George's balls; he pushed his hand between George's creamy thighs and trailed his fingers through the soft hair there. George felt his eyes grow heavy and the persistent pulsing in his groin got hotter and harder, he couldn't stop the twitches and groans from the way Davyn's hand handled him, he cupped his balls as if weighing them. Davyn loved the look of George's body in his hands, how his sac overflowed Davyn's large palm, it made his mouth water, Davyn kept his eyes fixed on George's ever growing cock. Slowly the paltry resistance that George offered was dismantled and his knees parted gradually with every stroke, until his legs were flung wide; offering himself.

The pointless whimpers of 'no, no' excited Davyn when he stared at the bead of moisture growing on the slit of George's cock head, parched for him Davyn lowered his head so he could lap at the wetness. George cried out at the feel of Davyn's hot tongue lapping at his even hotter flesh, his body bucked and gave a spasm, the cuffs cutting deep into his wrist, Davyn smiled wickedly before rasping his tongue over the sensitive head again and again. George's arched his back and he grew taut feeling the boiling semen rising through his cock, knowing relief was moments away, suddenly there was tightness around his cock. George yelped at the feeling of some sort of fabric brushing against him, George strained his neck to look down and almost cried. Davyn leant over him his hair which had been tightly held back when George had first awoken was hanging around his face. The angelic blond locks brushed at George's thighs, making them involuntarily twitch. Around George's straining, leaking, full cock was the strip of black leather Davyn used to tie back his hair.

George let out a pitiful groan and closed his eyes and shivered while biting his bottom lip, Davyn ran his finger over the blushing, blunt head and George let out the noise again.

"Perfect," Davyn purred, when he opened his eyes and pinned George with a stare, his blue eyes were practically turquoise.

"Take it off!" George pleaded and Davyn felt his cock grow larger at the sound, this had all been dreamt up as part of George's 'punishment' but he never realised just how erotic it was. "You know I can't come if I have this on."

"So you do want to come?" Davyn said finally with a laugh in his voice and George blushed, he turned his face away and brought his knees up again, covering his pulsating erection. Davyn tutted at him as if he was a naughty child and pulled at his leg, George yanked his leg back into place and Davyn smiled, perversely enjoying the play.

"Ahh, you're being bad," he tusked, "I wonder if you'll open up for me if I do this?"

Davyn moved himself down so his chest was flat to the bed and his head was facing George's legs, he picked them up effortlessly and laid them over his shoulder, George clenched his body. And Davyn watched in fascination as the strong ass muscles clenched, Davyn nuzzled his face to the smooth skin, his lips sinking into the plumpness. He nipped and George gasped and tightened, Davyn nipped again followed by a lick and George groaned. Finally Davyn parted the twin globes of George's body and snaked his tongue out, seeking George's opening, he brushed his slick muscle against it once, twice and then pulled back and kissing George's sac. George was sweating and panting, his eyes streaming while his body cried out for the release that it was more then ready for but was being forced to hold back. Davyn pushed his middle finger into George's body and he felt him clench on to him, grinning Davyn forced in a second finger and curled them. George cried out hoarsely, grinding his hips against Davyn's fingers, out of his mind with lust. Davyn eyed the black cord tied in a tight but neat bow around George's thick, veined shaft, nothing had ever turned him on more; in fact he could quite easily come by simply staring at it. Instead Davyn withdrew his fingers, laughing when George's wrenching shout of loss filled the air. With no will of his own George allowed Davyn to roll him on his side, George brought his legs up and crunched his body, trying, in someway, to give his body relief. Davyn sidled up behind George, nipping him hard enough on the shoulder to leave to red parallel lines from his fangs, a hot sweat broke out over Davyn's body when he felt his groin come into contact with George's soft buttocks, he spooned up behind him and put his arm around George's waist, wrapping his hand around George's cock. George made a noise that was between a sob and a moan and Davyn felt George panting in time with himself.

Davyn breathed steadily as he positioned himself at George's entrance, as much as it was about punishment it was also about teaching George that no one, absolutely no one, could give him pleasure the way Davyn could. That knowledge should keep him in place until Davyn could show him that no one could ever love him as much as Davyn could.

"I'm putting it in," Davyn whispered in George's ear, his hot, dark breath on the back of his neck made George shiver. Right then he could not think past wanting to be taken, he was tied up and he couldn't see Davyn behind him, all he could do is stare at the wall and beg silently for Davyn to end his aching and make him feel whole once again. George felt Davyn pushing his cock into his ass, George bowed his back and threw his head back, his arms were tingling and numb and George bit down on his upper arm as the pain of Davyn's invasion quickly turned to pleasure. The familiar stretching of his body had George gasping; Davyn eyed the veins popping out of George's straining neck and licked his lips. Davyn gripped George's hip with his hand and inserted his thigh between George's, he raised his leg bringing George's up with him. Davyn moved his lips to George's throat, hissing when George wiggled his hips, needing Davyn to move within him. Davyn opened his mouth and raked his teeth over George's throbbing vein, George's eyes flew wide when he realised what Davyn was doing. What his tongue was paying so much attention too. Extreme arousal battled with fear, Davyn paused for a moment and all that could be heard was their heavy breathing then he thrust his hips and plunged into George's waiting body.

_YES!_

George wanted to cry out but he couldn't because at the same time Davyn had pushed his fangs into his neck, George's cock gave an almighty jerk but released nothing. The agony of unspent lust was causing George to whimper and for Davyn to just grow more excited, he pulled his fangs away from George's neck none too gently before whispering darkly to him again.

"It's in all the way," Davyn swirled his hips in a circular motion before giving a good, hard thrust, "can you feel it?"

How could he possibly not? George thought to himself, as angry as he was with Davyn and even as angry as he was with himself, George could not deny that they were sexually compatible. H would always want and long for Davyn. The question now was how could George muster the strength to walk away from him once all this was over and done?

Vicious animal instinct took over Davyn's mind and had him biting and scratching at George's back, with one arm wrapped around George's upper body he had the guy's back plastered against his chest as he pumped himself ferociously into his lover's body. He was out of his mind, even though he had only taken him the night before Davyn was famished for George's body, and those noises! The noises George made alone was enough to bring Davyn to climax, George let out a particularly gruff wail and Davyn had to slow his thrusting or he would come and Davyn wanted it too last a little longer. He wanted George to feel the burn until he was begging Davyn to remove the cord and allow him pleasure.

"More!" George demanded, "More … put it in deeper!"

Davyn did as he was requested and ploughed George from behind so hard that George's head slapped the headboard, Davyn leant up on his elbow to give himself leverage while he thrust, it also allowed him to look down at George. Bound and helpless, suffering from the pleasure, Davyn was in danger, he could feel the burn, he felt his balls growing tight but he refused to give in before George. He wanted George to beg to come. Davyn reached down and pinched the purpling head of George's cock, George roared, tears streaming down his face.

"Take it off!" he pleaded erotically, "Please take it off!"

Davyn pounded harder a smile of vicious triumph marking his face, "I will if you make those noises."

"W-what noises?" George had his eyes closed tightly, his teeth gnawing his lip, his knuckles white on the cord. Davyn slowed his hips so he could draw his cock out in a long, suffering pull that made George sob.

"Those little - fuck me - noises!" Davyn pushed his hips in slow and hard, making George feel every inch of him, George's mouth was open and he was gasping, Davyn couldn't resist and slipped his finger between George's open lips. Immediately those cherry lips closed around Davyn's finger, ones that had been inside George's body and given pleasure and pain, Davyn pulled his cock out until his head was the only this left in George. It was fitted tightly at George's entrance, spreading him, widening him, making him ache to have the full length of a hard cock in him.

"You know the ones," Davyn persisted; he pushed in an inch, "the nice little fuck me noises!"

George didn't make a sound instead he clenched his ass around Davyn's cock making Davyn cry out.

"Should I make it tighter?" George growled, his eyes burning with anger, passion and lust, he worked his tight ring of muscles again and Davyn bit down on George's arm, George shouted out, his cock twitched. The rush from feeling Davyn's fangs was amazing but he wanted to be in control, he wanted to come and he wanted the damn cord off of him. "Take it off, Davyn!"

As much as he despised to do it Davyn forced his hips to pull out of George's body, his cock popped out of George's ass, long, wet, and still as hard as stone. George cried out, his body feeling bereft and hollow, "no," he moaned. Davyn growled at the noise and forced George on his stomach and straddled his plump ass his knees either side, Davyn took hold of his shaft and guided it to the opening of George's body that was puckered and wet, needing to be sated and full. Davyn dug his nails hard into George's shoulder blades and dragged his nails down the length of his spine to George's ass. George arched in pain, his face a picture of pleasure, Davyn rubbed his slick head at the pert hole causing a sizzling friction, he lent down so his chest was flat on George's back, he felt George lift his ass trying to guide Davyn in, but Davyn denied him.

"For that you have to beg now!" he growled lustily into George's ear, "for I will deny myself so I can hear - you - beg!"

George was sobbing as he tried to rub his ass over Davyn, finally he hung his head. "What do you want me to say?" he moaned and Davyn's smile glowed.

"I want those noises. The ones when you're begging me like a whore for my cock. I want you to tell me that you need it. I want those fuck me noises while I'm inside you and then -" Davyn pushed his cock against George's hole but not enough to slide back in, George arched, "then you'll get something."

"I want you in me, Davyn!" George cried out suddenly, losing all pretence of control or dislike, "I want you to fuck me!"

"How?" Davyn swirled his hips and rewarded George by slipping the head of his cock into his ass.

"I want you fucking me hard and fast, I want your cock in me so deep until I can't take any more …"

Davyn pushed himself back in and George wasted no time, he clenched around Davyn but did not repeat his earlier actions and began moaning his praises.

"Thank you! Oh yes, Davyn, yes! Harder, baby, harder! Oh, fuck yeah!"

Davyn resumed his earlier pace, sweating and panting, his own cock weeping, he needed to come fast, George was still moaning his appreciation.

"So big … so fucking big. I'm so full … got so much. Oooh, fuck yeah! Make me come! Baby, let me come!""

George pumped his plump ass every time Davyn thrust and Davyn thanked Apollo George had given in because he wasn't sure he could withstand the pain of holding back any more. Davyn slid his hand under George's body and tugged at the cord, it fell loose and George let out a screaming roar as his back bowed and his head flew back. Tears streamed, veins throbbed and Davyn let himself go, their orgasms crashed through them simultaneously, Davyn thrusting against George and George grinding himself into the mattress. George felt the hot wetness of Davyn's seed splashing at his insides, filling him to the brim. When the rush faded Davyn pulled his limp, wet cock from George's body and rolled off of him, he laid on his side and slung his arm over George's waist, his heart pounding and his breath panting, he kissed the back of George's neck reassured when he heard a 'hmm' of contentment. There was hope for them yet.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

George came awake slowly, he'd slept so heavy that he was groggy and could quite easily fall back to sleep, that was until he felt the numbed pain shoot through his arms. He groaned and cracked open his eyes, he was aching all over, not just because he'd slept tied up in the same position all night. But because of the countless times Davyn had rolled over and taken him, again and again, George had been subjected to being a love slave, made to beg and plead for orgasms and for fucks. George blushed, he had loved it. Davyn had been even kinkier then usual, pouring hot wax from black candles over his chest and on to his cock. He had used whips and an assortment of toys, every sexual fantasy had been catered to last night and George felt as if he'd been sucked into some sort of erotica novel. George didn't know if it was just because he was in good shape or whether it was because he was surrounded by the supernatural but he had come more times last night then he bet most human men did in a week. They hadn't spoken much last night, in the times when they allowed themselves a rest, Davyn had kept George tied up and fed him choice morsels from his hands. Choosing only the ripest, juiciest fruit and the sweetest of honeys and chocolates, it was a night George did not want to forget but waking up in what felt like morning, George was now back to worrying and contemplating the next step.

Davyn groaned behind him and stirred, George felt the bed dip a bit and then Davyn's lips brushed his shoulder. "Morning." George looked to the side even though it hurt his neck to do so and saw Davyn lying sprawled out, looking carousingly bed rumpled.

"Do you think you can take these off me now?" George said with a yawn and Davyn grinned devilishly before wriggling as he stretched, even though he ached and was in no mood for silliness, George could not help wanting to smile with him. Davyn reached up pulled at the cuffs, no doubt using magic to make them come apart, George groaned and lowered his arms, it hurt to do that. Needing to change position he rolled to the side and cracked his elbows, his wrists and his knuckles. Hearing the noises of his bones jarring against each other and the groans of pain and relief, Davyn felt guilty about the night before. He rolled on to his side and snuggled up to George's back, George hated to admit that he was warmed by Davyn and could have quite easily lost himself into sleep once more.

"I'm sorry about last night," Davyn said suddenly, rather to brisk to be entirely sincere and that set George's ire off again.

"No your not," George scoffed massaging his wrists, the arm around his waist tightened and Davyn sighed into his shoulder, sending chills over George's body.

"No, I'm not. Last night was like a dream and I loved it."

George didn't say anything, he felt so confused, he'd loved it too.

"So did you," Davyn stated as if reading his mind and George growled.

"No, I didn't!"

"Hey, come on. Lets be straight here, you wanted it just as much as me. I just …"

George stiffened, "just what?"

"I just love you so much; I don't want you to leave. I don't want to be alone anymore."

George groaned and pressed his face into the pillow, how was he supposed to fight against that? That stark, heart wrenching honesty, that all-consuming need? Was it truly so bad to be in love with a diamon? Surely they could make some sort of life together, lord knew, George wanted it with no one else.

"I hate you," George groused and Davyn smiled against George's shoulder, he's heart sang. Davyn had wanted George to tell him he loved him back, but the 'I hate you' was a start.

"No you don't," Davyn murmured, pressing kisses to George's neck, Davyn threw back the sheet and gazed at George's body, he touched his finger to a bite mark on George's right ass cheek, Davyn bit his lip when he remembered there was also one in George's left groin area when Davyn had taken his time between sucking his blood and sucking his cock. George must have been remembering something of the like to as his body erupted with goose bumps and Davyn laughed.

"I really hate you," George murmured, still refusing to look at Davyn, though an adorable blush moved up his neck and face. Davyn bit his lip naughtily before slipping his hand down and pressing a finger between George's ass cheeks.

"You as wet as a woman for me down here," Davyn muttered and George wriggled away from him even though it was true, but truer then that was that George simply could not take anymore, his body was too sore.

"No, Davyn, give me some time to wake up," George said on a sigh and Davyn frowned, wondering if George found him too exhausting, worry crept in to his mind. He pulled at George's shoulder so that he was on his back looking up at Davyn.

"You do want to be with me, don't you?" Davyn hated the pleading and the insecurity in his voice.

"Yeah, just not right now."

"That's not what I meant," Davyn said agitation creeping into his voice, when had he been this weak? George stared up into Davyn's eyes and couldn't imagine a life without him, couldn't imagine loving someone else or making love to another. He raised his hand to smooth away a lock of Davyn's hair.

"Of course I want to be with you. I'm just still mad at you."

Davyn grasped George's hand and held it too his cheek, he let out a breath of relief and nodded, when he looked up at George his eyes were … sparkling. George felt his throat grow tight.

"Be mad at me all you want," Davyn murmured, his voice suspiciously low, "I deserve it, I know it."

He leant down and placed a tender kiss to George's forehead, George's eyes fluttered closed as his heart clenched.

"Why don't you shower and I'll run and get you something to eat," Davyn suggested and George laughed.

"You're really going to do that?"

Davyn laughed before he kissed George deeply, then bounced off the bed with more energy then was normal. He dragged on the pants he'd left on the floor the evening before and strutted to the door, looking over his shoulder with a charming smile before disappearing.

**Next chapter is the final and concluding chapter, I hope you liked it so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

Nikolas waited patiently around the corner in the next corridor watching Davyn's door. Word had it that Davyn had been punished for not only consorting with a human but for bringing him back through a bolt hole. Nikolas found that very hard to believe, not honourable, by-the-book Davyn, he wouldn't possibly do something like that. The man was a stickler for rules if there ever was one. But if he had … if he had done something so disgusting as to give himself to a human, Nikolas wanted that human's blood. Davyn was Stryker's second in command, his most trusted general, if anyone was going to be pulling strings in Kalosis Davyn would be the one to do it. And if Davyn had that power who would he pull strings for? Who would he lavish it on? Who would he dominate the diamon and now the human world with? Nikolas had striven for it to be him. He'd used his looks and body to get Davyn to notice him, giving soldier after soldier hand-jobs and blow-jobs just so word got to Davyn that he was there and willing to do men as well as women. Then for years, every time it had pleased the good general, Nikolas had let Davyn fuck him raw, doing everything and anything and letting the same be done to him and for what? For some uppity human that wouldn't live long enough for Davyn to get tired of to come along and push him out of the way to power. Nikolas pricked his ears up when he heard Davyn's door crack open and then shut, he heard footsteps retreating, the human wouldn't wonder around willy nilly in vampire hell, so it had to be Davyn. Perfect.

George folded his arms behind his head and gazed up at his reflection, the mirror there had seen all that had been done last night. The sheets were stained with it, the air saturated with it, George smiled to himself. Davyn had only been gone about half an hour and that half hour alone, his mind now free from his unsatisfied lust and anger at Davyn, George had come to some life altering decisions. He wanted to be with Davyn, he couldn't find it in his heart to love someone else and even if he did there could be no one like Davyn. It wasn't just sex that had George craving Davyn, though it was undoubtedly a big part of it, it was the way Davyn made him feel. It was his humour, so similar to George's, the way they could exchange a look full of meaning but be totally silent. It was so many things that George couldn't put into words, he had never been a romantic but now he couldn't stop his stomach from quivering and his heart from aching when Davyn wasn't around. George sighed, he'd tell Davyn as soon as he got back from getting George some food, he'd make Davyn lay upon the bed and while riding him slow and easy, George would tell him that he wanted to stay with him no matter what.

The sound of the door opening caused a smile to break out on George's face and he turned on his side, his head propped up on his hand, to greet Davyn with the sight of him laying there naked for Davyn's pleasure. But it wasn't Davyn at the door.

"Shit!" George cursed and grabbed the sheet covering his lap, he looked up at the man and blushed, "I thought you were Davyn."

The man remained silent and moved further into the room, he walked in a controlled, deliberately slow pace, his eyes never leaving George's face. Like Davyn this man was blond and beautiful.

"So," the man said suddenly, "you're his new fuck toy?"

George was too shocked by the venom in the man's eyes and voice to respond.

"The flavour of the month that he's been tasting because he's too good for the rest of us."

"Listen, I don't -"

"I wonder if he'll still want you when you've been whored out to his troops!" The man launched himself onto the bed, George tried to scramble off but got his legs caught up in the sheets. The guy landed on top of him, easily pinning George's arms above his head, George had a sense of Déjà vu only this time it was accompanied by real fear and not a trace of arousal.

George flailed and kicked his legs for all he was worth, he shifted his weight to the side and rolled with the guy until they both fell to the floor. George tried to escape again only to be trapped under the guy once more, the guy laughed as George struggled, letting George wear himself out fighting against the diamon's enormous strength. George panted and his arms ached trying to hold the guy's hands from his throat, just when George thought the guy was getting tired and he had succeeded in pushing his arms away, the guy pulled back and with ease that made George think he was just messing with him before this, flipped George on to his stomach. His big hand held George's cheek to the floor, rubbing it into the carpet, George went cold when he heard and felt the jangling of a belt being loosened, he bucked and kicked out even harder, terrified of what was surely going to happen. His heart pounding with panic and his body growing exhausted even as his mind screamed for him to fight, George didn't realise tears of exertion and fear were sliding down his cheeks.

"Davyn!" George screamed out, knowing he was going to become victim to the most vile of acts.

Suddenly the weight lifted away from George's back and without any thought except for survival George kicked out at the man, crawled and pushed himself away until he could gain his feet again, he ran to the door and threw it open, only then did he turn and see that Davyn was holding the man in place by his hair with a silver dagger at his throat.

"Come in and close the door, George," Davyn said calmly even though he was a little out of breath, he never took his eyes from the man. George became a robot, obeying Davyn mindlessly, enraptured by the look of murderous hate and disgust in his lover's eyes.

"Look at him," Davyn hissed at the man, the man flinched when Davyn's breath blew hot at his ear, Davyn tightened his hand in the man's hair causing him to whimper with pain. "Look at him!"

The man's eyes connected with George, they were full of fear, many things went fleeting across George's mind as their eyes locked and they were too confusing so George settled with just being numb and staring blankly back.

"That is the one person you were a fool to try and touch," Davyn said quietly, Nikolas began to cry silently, knowing there was no way he could fight Davyn and win. He opened his mouth to beg for his life as a Spathi should never do but before he could get a word out Davyn sank his fangs into Nikolas's neck, brutally ripping the flesh. George watched in fascinated horror as his lover drained the blood from George's would-be killer and rapist, then as the guy looked as if he were about to drop anyway Davyn raised a dagger that had been sheathed in the small of his back and plunged it into the guy's heart.

George gasped and stumbled back as the man exploded in to a spray of glittering, sandy dust, Davyn wiped his mouth and spat out what blood he had left in his mouth with a look of disgust etched into his face. When Davyn raised his eyes to George he saw the fear and horror there, he wanted to weep instead he kicked his foot through the pile of dust on the ground.

"You look tired, George," Davyn said coldly, "perhaps you should sleep."

* * *

George lost count of the hours that Davyn had left him alone, he had dozed on the edge of sleep for a few minutes of each. In his mind he went over and over how Davyn had killed that man, watched repeatedly how the man slumped from being drained of his blood and strength that he hadn't the energy to fight the coming dagger that had wiped him from this earth. George recurring in his mind more then anything else though was the look of Davyn's face, the furious predator there, the warrior George had never seen before. Davyn had only ever been his dominant, forceful but caring and tender lover, now he was murder, warrior and George's protector. George saw Davyn wipe the blood from his mouth again, watched him spit out the blood, watched his powerful jaw move as he pulled strongly on the other man's neck, long, powerful sucks that drained away the man's blood. George felt his body stirring and was disgusted with himself, he wanted to cry out at the confusion he felt. How could seeing his lover kill someone and in such a horrific way make him feel like that.

Because he killed for me, George thought to himself, that furious look on his face was all for me.

And that touched George's heart along with the rest of him, he couldn't believe it of himself but he was even more in love with Davyn then before. And with that thought a sense of peace swept into his heart allowing him to sleep, he dreamt of Davyn many times, but instead of the man, Davyn was sucking on his neck, drawing his blood, all the while pumping George's cock in his hand. George awoke moaning Davyn's name with a raging hard on, he was about to relieve himself when he heard the door open and slammed his eyes shut again. He heard Davyn enter, heard the door close, a shuffle of feet then the mattress dipped. Davyn rolled into bed beside him but did not come to him or try to wake him, in fact Davyn stayed on his own side of the mattress, not touching him, leaving him cold. George despised the distance between them, the six inches between them might have well been an entire ocean, George shuddered. He didn't care if it was wrong for him to still want Davyn, or that it was perverted for him to want Davyn to use him, he just didn't care. He loved him and wanted him too much to care. George rolled over sleepily and planted his face on to Davyn's hard chest, he heard Davyn's sharp intake of breath but ignored it, moving languidly, keeping his eyes shut George rubbed his face Davyn's pec.

"George, don't -" Davyn's voice was hard but his efforts to move George from him were far from it, George swept his hand down Davyn's ripped stomach until he came to an unfamiliar sensation. Davyn had donned boxer shorts. Evidently he wasn't in the mood for playing, but George was and he let Davyn know. He placed his hand over the crotch and felt a hot, hard cock ready for action, Davyn's whole body spasmed when George tightened his fist over it and began to pump loosely and gently.

"George -" Davyn tried again but George opened his eyes this time and lifted his head, he gave his lover a dreamy smile before leaning up to entice him into a lethargic kiss.

"Davyn, I need this," George whispered, giving Davyn's cock a tighter squeeze, making him throw his head back against the pillow. George took this opportunity to slide himself swiftly down Davyn's body, tugging the rapidly tightening cotton away from his man's cock. George gasped at Davyn's arousal as if seeing it for the first time, it made his own twitch, it made the muscles in his ass loosen. The sight of the weeping sex had George panting, open mouthed as he lowered his head to the thick, blunt head. He licked furiously at the tip sweeping drop after drop of sticky fluid from the glorious thickness, George lowered his whole mouth over Davyn, who was now gyrating his hips against George's mouth. Davyn's hands stroked at George's hair, gripped when George sucked hard, pushed down when George sucked up. The happiness inside him was almost enough to make him come, he was sure George was going to want nothing to do with him after what he saw. Had he been in his right mind Davyn would never have killed that bastard in front of George but his predatory instincts had him needing to mark a territory and make it known who's wrath they faced should anyone come after what was his.

Happiness brought Davyn's old dominance back and he began to ram himself deeper into George's mouth, relishing the sight of those rosebud lips spread wide around his slick thickness. Of the redness of those lips next to the pinkness of his pulsating shaft.

"You like this, don't you?" Davyn hissed, thrusting up hard, "suck harder if you want more!"

George sucked so hard Davyn felt his eyes cross and he had to use up all his self-control to keep the orgasm pounding up his shaft at bay. Davyn pulled his cock out of George's mouth and whipped his boy over him and had him on his back against the sheets, he took one look at George's handsome, sexed up face to know that the boy needed fucking and fast. His flushed cheeks, glowing eyes were all signs that he had been neglecting his lover, he fisted George's cock and gave it few hard pumps that had George making loud moans. When Davyn let it go George opened his mouth as if in protest, but Davyn was far too quick, he had George on his stomach with his arms under him and his legs spread obscenely wide. Davyn sat back to admire the sight that had his shaft aching and full with orgasm, he let the cold air hit George's ass and heard the guy whimper. Davyn bit back a moan when George lifted his hips slightly from the mattress so his ass was opened for Davyn's gaze. George felt the ring of muscles in his ass tingle with anticipation, felt himself tensing and relaxing, begging to be filled.

"So dirty," Davyn purred, sounding thoroughly amused, "dirty -" he slapped George's ass, "dirty!"

Davyn leaned forward, careful to keep his cock away from George's ass for his sake as much as George's and placed his fingers before George. George used initiative very well and slipped three of Davyn's fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them. Davyn closed his eyes and opened his mouth in a silent gasp, glad George couldn't see the effect his clever little mouth was creating on him. Davyn whipped his fingers out and positioned his middle one at George's hole, George squirmed and gave a breathy moan, using circular motions Davyn worked his finger into George's ass. Listening intently to George's 'ah … ah's' Davyn pushed another in, beginning to scissor them, then a third. A little time ago, three fingers would have filled George to capacity, the fact that George could still take more showed the extent Davyn had put him to use. This turned Davyn on to his highest level.

"Feels good," Davyn panted, "your already primed for me. Dirty man."

"Davyn?" George moaned loudly.

"What?" Davyn panted distractedly, sweating profusely as his eyes fixed on the sight of his fingers working his man so expertly.

"I want you … to - ah! To do … ah, ah!" George stammered out, Davyn worked his fingers harder, loving that George was making demands, it gave him reason to be rougher.

"Want what?" Davyn pushed the small on George's back down and tucked his fingers in deeper.

"Mmm! That - thing - you - did - ah ha, ah! When you tied me up."

Davyn felt his cock almost explode, but he bit his lip hard and before he could stop himself he threw George back on to his back.

"Later," was all the preamble he allowed before thrusting his cock hard into George's body, George threw his head back and screamed out his ecstasy. The scream was short lived as Davyn began pumping him so hard, George felt that he could no longer use his mouth to breathe, let alone make noise.

The both of them were soon sweating, George's leg was over Davyn's shoulder and the other curled about his lean waist, while Davyn had George's ass cheeks cupped in his hands and was squeezing tightly while he thrust. Sometimes Davyn would slow and wind his cock in slow circles, causing George to go wild and make noises at the top of his lungs, other times he simply pounded until George could no longer keep up the rhythm. George wanted to ask Davyn to bite him but could not bear to get Davyn to stop long enough to do so, Davyn felt George's muscles grip him tighter and knew by the tightness in his balls that were now as hard as fists that he would come. He looked down at George's raging cock and saw the boy pumping himself furiously, his sweaty, red face a picture of pleasure so wonderful it was painful. Davyn knew the feeling.

"George!" Davyn cried out and felt his orgasm pulse up his shaft and depart him into George's body. George did the same, spurting again and again, soaking his hand, cock, balls and Davyn's stomach and thighs. The glorious, delicious feeing of the hot liquid leaving Davyn and landing in him made George wiggle his hips against Davyn. He felt so right.

* * *

"Are you sure?" George said a little apprehensively, Davyn's hand paused when stroking his hair and George lifted his head from Davyn's chest to look into his eyes.

"It's possible to do it. But only if you want to, George," Davyn didn't want to influence George either way so he stayed completely silent and his face stoic, letting George come to a decision on his own.

"What about Ally?" George murmured to himself and Davyn cringed.

"I don't know, George."

George stared off into space for a moment and then laid his head carefully back down on Davyn's chest, Davyn's fingers immediately found his hair again.

"Alright," George said quietly, Davyn's breath stopped abruptly.

"Pardon?!"

"Yes, Davyn, my answer is yes. I'm positive its what I want."

"I love you, George."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Alice stared at the ceiling as she lay in Jean-Luc's arms, she hadn't been able to sleep very much lately, ever since ... Very carefully she extracted her arm from him and reached over to the night table to get her phone. The light from the screen told her it was four in the afternoon and that she had no messages or missed calls from George, Alice carefully sat up, she'd had enough sleep. She sidled out to the edge of the bed -

"Bébé?" She felt the brush of rough fingers at the base of her spine, she looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"I can't sleep."

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," she gave him a false smile that he saw through, Jean-Luc propped himself up on his elbow so he could gaze at her through sleepy eyes. Alice let out a soft chuckle as she reached over to him and smoothed his rumpled hair down. Jean-Luc kissed her hand as she pulled back.

"Come back to bed, mon amour," Jean-Luc whispered, "I'll help you sleep …"

Alice's body lit up at the thought of playing with him, letting his body take her mind off the world, "No, you need your sleep. If you don't sleep you won't heal," Alice gestured to the bandage around his upper arm. "I'm just going downstairs okay. I might go to the store but that's about it."

She saw his eyes darken, "I'd prefer it if you didn't."

Alice sighed with exasperation, "I don't remember you being this bossy with me when we had just a squire Dark-Hunter relationship."

"That was before you became so dear to me."

Alice softened immediately, "okay, I'll stay here."

Jean-Luc smiled smugly at getting his own way before settling back down on his pillows, Alice shook her head at him and made her way downstairs. Although Jean-Luc had a big house he had no servants, except a cleaning team that came in twice a week, Alice understood this seeing as the most used room in the house was the bedroom.

She was walking through the entrance hall towards the kitchen when a knock sounded at the door, Alice dallied a moment debating whether she could be bothered to open the door, she walked slowly to the door secretly hoping with the time she had taken that whoever it was would have given up and gone away. Alice opened the door to find a deserted porch, she smiled vaguely hoping whoever it was would come back if it were important. She was about to shut the door when something moving caught her eye. Alice looked left and her jaw dropped, standing in a shaft of sunlight, with it gleaming off his hair was George.

"Georgy!" Alice screamed, she began to run to him and stopped when the daimon appeared by his side, Alice held her breath and watched while they held hands, then George turned to look back at her with shadowed eyes.

"I love you, Ally!" He cried out, and began to wave, Alice choked on a sob, he was waving goodbye. Suddenly Alice grabbed the door frame, her knuckles white - George smiled at her and flashing in the sunlight were - _Fangs_! He had fangs.

"Oh, George," Alice moaned, "oh no!"

Alice watched the daimon whisper something to George, who nodded with a smile, a special smile like the one she gave Jean-Luc. With a final wave he turned his back on her and left, Alice could not stop her legs giving way and she crumpled on the door step, feeling as though she just watch her brother die, yet strangely relieved to know that while he had now become a daimon, he wasn't dead.

"Alice!" Jean-Luc's voice came from behind her, knowing he couldn't come to the door because of the sun.

"Jean-Luc!" Alice stumbled into his arms and pressing her face into her chest, "George is a daimon, my brother is a daimon - oh my God!"

Jean-Luc looked down into her beautiful face, her sudden shock and terror had dried her flow of tears, "they can walk in the sun! The daimons can walk in the sun!"

Jean-Luc went cold and simply held on to her, they were in so much trouble.


End file.
